Sentiment
by AmazingSherlockian
Summary: Sherlock Holmes: on the side of the angels, world famous consulting detective and trying to forget the past Jim Moriarty: on the side of the devils, world feared consulting criminal and also trying to forget the past This is a Sherlock fanfiction that contains Sheriarty, one-sided Johnlock it also contains lemon (smutt) and sexual implications.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

As the plane turned back all I could think of was the fact that Moriarty was back. How was that even possible? I thought he had killed himself, I thought I had beaten him. As I got off the plane everyone was looking at me. By everyone I meant Mycroft, John and Mary with her baby inside her seeing as she was still pregnant.

"How do you know for sure that he's back?" I asked still a little confused.

"Let's take you back home Sherlock, then you will find out" said Mycroft.

"I want to know now!" I said getting annoyed.

"He's on every T.V screen in England now let's go!" said Moriarty getting frustrated quickly.

Then we got back to Baker Street and I turned the T.V on. An image on Moriarty popped up on the screen saying "Did you miss me?" in four different voices over and over again. I immediately turned the T.V off.

So he was back, great.

"How the hell is this possible? I thought he died, I even saw him shoot himself" I said pretty angry now.

"I saw you fall to your death and yet you survived" said John not really helping.

"Yeah but that's different because I FAKED IT!" I said shouting the last two words in frustration.

"Well then maybe HE FAKED IT TOO!" said John shouting the last three words obviously angry with me.

"Boys please! Calm down" said Mary and we both just glared at each other.

"But why would Moriarty fake it as well?" I asked terribly confused.

"Maybe he wanted you to think you'd beaten him" said Mycroft.

"Yes but why?" I asked.

"What did he say before he supposedly shot himself?" Mycroft asked.

Then it dawned on me. He had told me that he was coming back but I'd never paid attention.

"I knew he would come back" I answered without thinking.

"What?" John asked quickly becoming angry again.

"That wasn't him on the rooftop but it was an actor pretending to be him. He used that same trick three years ago but with an actor presenting to be me to put fear into those kid's heads which led me to my fake death" I answered.

"Oh, that's actually very clever" John complimented.

I pretended that John hadn't said that.

"Come on let's stop wasting time talking about this. I have a case top solve and the game is on!" I said excited that I was back to solving complicated cases again and not just cases that I could solve in a second.

"Are you coming John?" I asked and then John asked Mary if she would be ok if he left her to which she nodded and then he followed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Mycroft.

"Saint Bart's hospital" I answered.

"SHERLOCK COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" Shouted Mycroft but I ignored him and got in a taxi with John.

"To saint Bartholomew's hospital please" said John and we drove off.

We had arrived at saint Bart's within ten minutes. I got off the taxi and went straight towards the hospital leaving John to pay for the taxi fare.

As soon as I got into the laboratory I waited for John.

"You could help by paying at least half of the taxi fare" said John and I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't have any money on me" I said.

"Well you need to start bringing money with you" John replied.

"Will do" I said and smiled at him.

"So what are we doing here?" Asked John.

"We wait" I answered.

"For what?" Asked John. Gosh he was so stupid sometimes.

"For Moriarty to kill someone" I said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah but why here?" Asked John.

"Mycroft was starting to annoy me" I answered.

"Oh" said John.

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION" My phone started ringing and I answered it quickly before John could hear the rest of it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Only me" said a familiar Irish accent and then I realised that it was Moriarty.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" answered Moriarty.

"SO THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME?" I shouted angry at him.

*Moriarty's Pov* 

Wow Sherlock got angry pretty quickly.

"Well I wanted to ask you something actually" I said trying to wind Sherlock up even more and it worked.

"WHAT?" Sherlock shouted into the phone again and I took the phone further away from my ear.

"Did you miss me?" I asked and then the line went dead.

I disconnected the phone and smiled.

"SEBBY!" I shouted and Sebastian came rushing in the room.

"Yes Jim?" Asked Seb.

"I believe I have to kill someone" I answered.

"Oh yes of course" said Seb.

"Come on then" I said and smirked.

Together we went to kill the next victim. It was no one important just an ordinary man.

As soon as I got to the man's house he screamed but I shot him. Sebastian checked if he was dead before I carved the words "Did you miss me?" into the man's body with a knife.

"Call the police Sebby. Do a foreign accent so they don't know it's you" I said and Sebastian called the police and used a French accent.

"They're on their way" said Sebastian and I smiled.

"Come on lets go before they can actually catch us" I said and we went.

*Sherlock's Pov* 

The man was not of any importance thank goodness but he had been shot directly into his heart whilst he tried to scream. Why was he screaming? Well of course he must've recognised Moriarty or he saw the gun and got scared.

There were no French people living in this apartment and the man was not French so despite what the police thought there was a man helping Moriarty with this murder.

How did I know it was Moriarty? Well only he would write something like that and he was the one that had asked "Did you miss me?" into every television screen in England.

"Have you found anything new?" Asked Lestrade walking into the room.

"Well it's pretty obvious that Moriarty did it but there was a man helping him" I answered.

"A man how would you know?" Asked Lestrade.

"No one in this apartment speaks French and the guy doesn't have any French friends or family" I answered as if it was obvious and it was obvious...well to me at least.

"Who do you suppose this man is?" Asked Moriarty.

There was only one man that Moriarty could trust and that was Sebastian Moran.

"Sebastian Moran" I answered.

"You're kidding me right" said Lestrade not taking me as seriously as I'd have liked.

"OFF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!" I answered shouting to make him see that I was telling the truth.

"Ok" was all that Lestrade said.

"Of course it's Sebastian. He's the only one that he trusts, the only one he can tell his secrets to, the only one he actually cares for" I said trying to make Lestrade see some sense.

"Are you trying to say that Moriarty is gay?" Asked Lestrade obviously shocked.

"Yes…it's pretty obvious of you ask me" I commented.

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION" my phone started ringing but I quickly answered it before Lestrade could hear any more than was needed.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Only me" answered an Irish voice.

"What do you want?" I asked realising that it was Moriarty.

"To congratulate you" answered Moriarty and I frowned.

"Congratulate me?" I asked confused.

"Yes" answered Moriarty.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well first of all you know who my partner in crime is and second of all yes I am gay" answered Moriarty.

"Um...thank you I guess" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Are you gay as well Sherlock?" Asked Moriarty.

"No not really my area" I answered truthfully.

"Interesting" said Moriarty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I AM ONLY UPDATING THIS BECAUSE OF A REVIEW I GOT FROM SOMEONE CALLED LUZ. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT SOMEBODY WOULD READ IT SO I NEVER UPDATED SO THANK YOU AGAIN LUZ. :)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" I shouted but the line was dead.

"Who was that?" Asked Lestrade.

"We were being watched" I said not bothering to answer Lestrade's question.

"By Moriarty" said Lestrade.

"Yes because then he wouldn't know that I know who his partner in crime is" I said.

"Where could he be watching us from? Cameras?" Asked Lestrade.

"There are no cameras in here or else I would have found them a long time ago, he must be watching us from another building or something" I answered.

"Ok let's get out of here" said Lestrade.

"Wait a minute" I said and walked over to the body and there I found a tiny camera.

"Oh so there was a camera" said John.

Where did he come from? I probably didn't see him as I was focusing on the body.

"Yeah must have been planted before they left" I replied.

"So what do we do now?" Asked John looking at me.

"I don't know, I hate not knowing" I said annoyed at myself.

"What was that ringtone?" Asked Lestrade and I froze.

"A song that I happen to know and like" I answered.

"What's it called?" Asked Lestrade.

"None of your business" I replied.

"Ok" said Lestrade obviously thinking that what I had said was actually the name of the song.

"Let's go to Baker street, I have experiments to do" I said.

"Ok" said John and we took off.

*Jims Pov*

I was watching Sherlock doing complicated looking experiments and completely ignoring the fact that John was also in the room.

I wonder should I call him to annoy him again. Hmm I wonder what his reaction would be seeing as his phone was on the other side of the room…

Yep definitely calling him!

*Sherlock's Pov*

I was just about to add some sulphur to the dead eye when my phone started ringing.

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION CALLING YOU BRINGS APREHENSION" I got up and ran towards my phone which resulted in knocking down my experiment.

I quickly answered my phone before John could hear the next bit

"WHO THE HELL IS IT THIS TIME?" I shouted really angry,

"Only me" answered Moriarty.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I asked still shouting at him.

"I want to meet you, at the abandoned pool in twenty minutes sharp. Oh and don't bring your pet and I won't bring mine" said Moriarty.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THING I'M GONNA COME?" I asked not really wanting to meet him.

"Oh well the next victim might be John or Mary" said Moriarty knowing exactly how to get to me.

"FINE I'LL COME!" I shouted and then ended the call.

"John I have to meet the worst guy on earth, where's my gun?" I asked.

"Probably in your bedroom" John answered.

I went to my bedroom and found my gun. Then I put it in my trouser pocket.

"Don't come John, you can't or he'll kill Mary and the baby" I said and walked out of the house.

*Jims Pov*

I was at the abandoned pool where I would be meeting Sherlock in just a few minutes. There were no snipers this time as I thought that Sherlock wouldn't try to kill me this time, plus I had brought a gun with me.

"Hello Moriarty" said Sherlock bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Sherlock" I replied.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Sherlock.

"Nothing" I answered and smiled at him.

"SO WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO MEET YOU?" shouted Sherlock.

"You get angry quick" I stated amused.

"Just answer the damn question" said Sherlock.

"I wanted to see you in person again" I said.

"Ok now you've seen and talked to me can I go?" Asked Sherlock obviously bored already.

"No I want to ask you something" I answered.

"What is it?" Asked Sherlock.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"No" answered Sherlock.

"Hmm that's interesting because according to the song that is your ringtone you do miss me" I said.

*Sherlock's Pov*

"Well your deducing skills are obviously rubbish because that is the only song that I know" I replied.

"Interesting isn't it?" Asked Moriarty.

"What is?" I asked.

"Sentiment" answered Moriarty.

"I am not losing" I said.

"You lost last time" said Moriarty.

"Good bye" I said and started to walk away but Jim pulled out his gun and it made that click sound it did when the gun was getting ready to shoot. I turned around.

"Is that a British army browning L9A1 one in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Asked Moriarty.

"It is" I answered I and he took out the gun and aimed it at Moriarty.

"You're not going to shoot me are you?" Asked Moriarty.

"I might ask you the same" I replied.

Was I going to shoot him? Off course I was this was probably the only time that I could get the chance to do so and boy did he deserve to be shot.

I pulled the trigger and Moriarty stumbled backwards but managed to shoot me in the arm before falling to the ground

*Jims Pov*

I can't believe it. I can't believe that Sherlock actually shot me.

"Sherlock…" I wheezed.

No reply but I did hear the sound of an ambulance and closed my eyes.

Well at least he had the decency to call the police and ambulance. Oh wait now I was going to go to prison. Great.

*Sherlock's Pov*

As soon as I got home I regretted it because John saw my arm and started asking questions.

"I got him, I shot him" I said.

"He shot you back you idiot, go to the hospital" said John.

"You're a doctor, you can fix me" I said getting annoyed.

"You'd be better off at a hospital come on" said John.

"Urgh fine" I huffed and then we went to the hospital.

I my arm was in a cast within no time at all and the doctors said I could finally go home.

The curtain to where I was opened and in walked Moriarty.

"What? I thought I shot you" I said confused.

"You did but you called the ambulance and they fixed me, like they did with you all those years before" answered Moriarty.

"I didn't call the ambulance" I said.

"Oh, so who did?" Asked Moriarty obviously as confused as I was.

"Were you followed?" I asked.

"No I made sure that Sebastian was cuffed to the bed and I still have the keys to those cuffs. Were you followed?" Answered Moriarty with a question.

"No John wouldn't risk Mary's or the baby's life" I answered.

"So who was it?" Asked Moriarty.

"I don't know" I answered annoyed with myself yet again because I didn't know.

"So what did you want here?" I asked.

"Well at first it was to thank you but now it's to kill you" answered Moriarty and I chuckled.

"What's so funny about this?" Asked Moriarty.

"Killing me was so three years ago" I said and then I chuckled a little.

"Well not anymore" said Moriarty bringing out his gun.

"Moriarty…" I said calmly.

"What?" Asked Moriarty.

"If you kill me who will play your game? You know there's nobody else out there as smart as me" I answered with a question.

Moriarty lowered his gun and I smiled.

"You're right" said Moriarty.

"You should go before they arrest you" I said.

"Bye" said Moriarty and he walked away.

Then John came in.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Yes" answered John and within no time we were back in my apartment.

"So… I heard that Moriarty was in the hospital as well because someone had phoned the ambulance" said John starting a conversation to break the silence.

"Did you follow me?" I asked.

"Why would I help Moriarty?" Asked John.

Ok so it wasn't John and it wasn't Sebastian. Who else could it be?

"SHERLOCK MYCROFT'S HERE!" shouted John and I forced myself out of my mind palace.

"What do you want Mycroft? Did you know that I was meeting Moriarty? If so did you follow me? When you saw that I shot Moriarty did you call the ambulance?" I started asking question after question.

"I want to speak to you, no, no and no" Mycroft answered all of my questions.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked already knowing what he was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Moriarty" answered Mycroft and I got bored.

What was it about this guy? Sure he was the world's most dangerous consulting criminal but so what? They had me, I could beat him, I could outsmart him...

"SHERLOCK PAY ATTENTION!" Shouted Mycroft and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes I met Moriarty, so what?" I asked already knowing what Mycroft was talking about.

"He's dangerous" answered Mycroft and I rolled my eyes."

"I was armed, oh and by the way did anyone tell you that I shot him?" I asked.

"Yes I was informed of that but he ended up in the hospital" answered Mycroft obviously starting to get annoyed with me; in fact everyone in the room was also starting to get annoyed with me. That being only John and Mycroft.

"I didn't call the ambulance" I said answering Mycroft's question even though he hadn't asked it as yet.

"So then who did?" Asked John deciding to join the conversation.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I asked starting to get angry.

"You're Sherlock Holmes, you're as clever as it can get" answered John.

"Well I don't know everything" I said in frustration.

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION" my phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Who is it?" I asked knowing that it could only be one person and that was Moriarty.

"Only me" answered Moriarty.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well you can tell your brother that it was Sebby that had called the ambulance" answered Moriarty.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Well firstly he's my pet and secondly he told me that he had taken the keys before I had left so he managed to escape and he followed me" answered Moriarty.

"Ok bye" I said about to end the call.

"WAIT!" Shouted Moriarty.

"What?" I asked surprisingly calm.

"I just wanted to say that Seb is very angry with you and he plans on killing you" answered Moriarty.

"You can tell him that he'll be dead before he can even get to me" I said and then I ended the call.

"I believe I'm needed" I said and started walking away.

"By a man who wants you dead?" Asked John.

"No that was a friend of mine that nobody knows but me of course, we've got our own way of speaking to each other so that nobody else knows what we're talking about" I lied.

"Is it a case?" Asked John and his phone vibrated.

"That's Mary calling you, she's in the hospital probably about to give birth so I guess you should be with her" I answered and John rushed off.

"I'm coming with you" said Mycroft.

"If you do then I'll really die" I answered in all seriousness.

"Do you have a gun?" Asked Mycroft.

"Off course, what do think I am an idiot?" I asked back annoyed.

I went outside and got inside a taxi.

"Hello Sherlock" said an Irish voice and I quickly realised that it was Moriarty.

I didn't say anything and tried to get out but the doors were locked from the inside.

"Don't bother trying, I locked the doors" said Moriarty smirking.

"I realised" I said dully.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Asked Moriarty.

"I was planning to meet Sebastian and talk some sense into him" I answered.

"By beating him up?" Asked Moriarty.

"Well…" I answered.

"You do realise that he will kill you right?" Asked Moriarty raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm indestructible" I said and smirked.

"Not against Sebastian you're not" replied Moriarty.

"I jumped off a building and yet I survived, what do you think Sebastian can do that I can't handle?" I asked.

"He'll break you" Answered Moriarty.

"Well at least that's better than burning the heart out of me" I said and in no time the cab stopped.

"Get off" said Moriarty and he sounded really angry.

"Gladly" I said and got out. Then the cab sped off making the tyres screech.

"Hello" said someone behind me so I turned around.

He was a male, obviously between twenty to thirty years old I'm sticking to late twenties. He was a violent guy joined the army at sixteen. He was Moriarty's partner in crime, he was Sebastian.

"Hello Sebastian" I replied.

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Sebastian shocked.

"Didn't you know? I can deduce people just by looking at them" I answered with a question.

"You shot Jim" stated Sebastian.

"Well I had to kill him, to beat him" I said and smirked which got Sebastian even more angry.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Sebastian growling.

"Well I already did, what can you do about it?" I asked still smirking.

This was going to be fun.

Then Sebastian punched me on the jaw un-expectedly and I stumbled backwards. Sebastian laughed until I pulled my gun out.

"Oh that's a nice gun" said Sebastian and then he pulled out his one which was slightly bigger.

"Thank you" I said.

Then gas came out of the gun and within no time I was in complete darkness, I had blacked out.

When I woke up I found myself chained to a wall in an empty room. Then I remembered what had happened, Sebastian had used some sort of gas to knock me out and now he was going to beat me up, so cliché couldn't he be original at least?

To tell the truth I didn't care because I knew that I would be saved before the hitting and punching had even started but for the moment I'll let Sebastian think that he's won.

The lights turned on and they were dim energy saving lights, and then Sebastian walked in.

"Oh you're awake" said Sebastian clearly shocked.

Well I obviously wasn't supposed to be awake by now so maybe the gas wasn't enough to knock me out for a very long time like he had planned out.

"What do you want?" I said trying to sound scared.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to shoot Moriarty" said Sebastian and he gave me an evil grin.

"I'm sorry, please just let me out" I said continuing my roll of being scared.

"You can't fool me Sherlock, I know you're really not scared" said Sebastian.

Impressive for a normal person.

Then he punched me in the stomach hard and I groaned. Once again I asked myself couldn't these people at least be original? Plus this was nothing compared to Serbia.

Then Sebastian got a metal baton and I raised an eyebrow.

"You might as well shoot me" I said.

"Oh I will…when I'm finished with you" said Sebastian and he laughed.

Where is my brother? He was supposed to be here by now!

Then he hit me with the baton hard and I grunted, this was nothing compared to Serbia…

Then the door opened.

"Well it's about time" I said and then looked up.

My brother, who was supposed to help me was tied up, so was Lestrade and the others who were supposed to help me get out. They were being brought in by Moriarty.

"I told you Sherlock, Seb wants you dead and nobody can stop him but me perhaps" said Moriarty.

I didn't know what to say. Now I was truly doomed if there was nobody to save me then surely I would die.

Then Sebastian punched my face and in no time I was bleeding from my nose and I could taste blood in my mouth.

*One hour later*

I was completely beaten up and if I wasn't chained up to the wall then I would've been lying on the ground wheezing in pain.

Instead I was wheezing whilst chained up and I could hear Sebastian laughing maniacally.

"I'm going to shoot you know" said Sebastian.

"No wait. I need him to be my distraction. Who will I play with if he's dead?" said Moriarty and he chuckled.

"No…I'd rather die than be your little toy" I said still wheezing.

"Come on Sebastian knock him out again and let him go…his _rescuers_ are about to wake up soon" said Moriarty mocking the word rescuers.

Then there was that gas again and I was surrounded by darkness…again.

When I woke up I was in a hospital. What- oh yeah that guy Sebastian beat me up…but I still won against him because he didn't kill me.

"Hello Sherlock, I thought you said you had it under control" said Mycroft.

"I thought the same thing with you" I replied annoyed.

"Well at least you didn't die so our mission to rescue you was accomplished" stated Mycroft.

"How the hell did you get caught?" I asked.

"Moriarty used a knocking out gas to knock us out" answered Mycroft and I could tell that he was ashamed of himself to even let that happen.

"He used the gas on me and yet I woke up way before I was supposed to" I said getting even more annoyed.

"Yeah well that's because your body is used to those types of things and anyway you should be grateful to be alive" said Mycroft.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE MORIARTY'S LITTLE DISTRACTION!" I shouted not able to hold it in anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well at least we don't have to worry about you faking Moriarty anymore" mumbled Mycroft but I still heard him.

"Get out" I said.

"What?" Asked Mycroft shocked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I shouted and then Mycroft left me.

I need to get out of here.

Then John came in.

"Can we go?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No" answered John and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do they even want to run tests on me? You guys got gassed as well" I said annoyed yet again.

"It's not the gas, they already tested you on it whilst you were still knocked out but they want to see if anything happened internally whilst you were being beaten" answered John.

"I'm fine really, just tell Mycroft to tell them to let me out please" I said desperately.

"Mycroft's gone and he looked pretty angry" said John a look of pity on his face.

"Urgh he's behaving so childishly" I commented with a roll of my eyes.

Then a nurse came in and she looked scared.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's Molly…she's been injured" said the nurse. Her name was Lucy.

"What?" Asked John and I had already gotten out of the bed taken off my tubes and I ran towards where Molly would be.

"Molly are you ok?" John asked as soon as he got here.

"Of course she's not ok John, what sort of stupid question is that?" I replied.

"Um…ok so how did you get hurt?" Asked John.

"It was Sebastian" I answered.

"Why?" Asked John.

"Because Moriarty told him not to kill me so he hurt somebody that he thought I cared about" I answered starting to get bored.

"I thought you did care about her" said John.

"As a friend yes, which is probably why he did this" I answered.

"Sherlock?" Asked Molly and I looked towards her.

"Yes" I replied.

"He left a message" said Molly.

"Which was" I said in a way that told her to hurry up and spit it out.

"Next time don't hurt Jim and I won't hurt your friends" said Molly.

"Ok, we should Go, Molly you'll be fine at least you didn't almost get killed like me" I said and walked off.

*Jim's Pov*

"Well Sebastian…I'm glad you beat the shit out of Sherlock" I said.

"Thanks Jim" said Sebastian obviously taking this as some sort of compliment and in a way it was.

"Now what should we do?" I asked bored.

"I also kind of injured Molly to show him that he can't mess with you" said Sebastian now obviously boasting and trying to suck up to me.

"Well done" I said half-heartedly.

"You know…if you're that bored then you could kill someone else" said Seb.

"Yes but who?" I asked.

"I don't know you always pick the victims" answered Seb.

"Ooh how about I kidnap Mycroft and make Sherlock find him, a bit like those children that I kidnapped three years ago" I said and smiled.

Oh how I loved my brain.

"Sure" said Seb.

Then we went over to parliament and saw Mycroft.

"What are you doing here Moriarty?" Asked Mycroft trying to hide his fear but it was still evident.

"I'm going to see how much your brother actually loves you" I answered.

"By what killing me?" Asked Mycroft.

"No, kidnapping you" I answered and then Sebastian went over and pinned him down on the floor whilst I put a piece of cloth around his mouth so that he wouldn't be able to shout for help. Then we took him out and pushed him into the car, and then we drove off to our location…the abandoned pool.

*Sherlock's Pov*

"He's kidnapped?" I asked calmly.

"Yes" answered Lestrade.

"Obviously by a bored Moriarty" I said.

"Where do you think he would be?" Asked Lestrade obviously worried.

Then my phone pinged alerting me that I had a message and I opened it.

It was by an unknown number and it said:

 _You will find Moriarty in the place that two people got shot and you threatened to blow up three years ago…_

I deleted the message.

"The pool" I answered and took off.

I arrived at the abandoned pool in no time and saw Mycroft and he was being held at gun point by Sebastian.

Then Moriarty came into view.

"Let go of Mycroft" I said.

"This certainly brings back memories doesn't it?" Asked Moriarty ignoring me.

"I said let go of Mycroft" I said.

"Why should I? Asked Moriarty raising an eyebrow.

"Because he hasn't done anything to hurt you, it's me you want" I said truthfully.

"Nah...I think I'll just stick to playing this game with you" said Moriarty.

*Jim's Pov*

"You're going to try and burn me again?" Asked Sherlock obviously amused.

"I've already burned you" I answered.

"What?" Asked Sherlock and he was serious now.

"You just don't see it but I've beaten you" I said trying to wind him up and it worked because Sherlock looked very annoyed.

"No you haven't, you're just telling yourself that to make yourself feel better" said Sherlock.

"Sentiment Sherlock, it's what you have" I said.

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side and I am not losing" said Sherlock.

"Well this has been fun you can go now but I think I'll torture Mycroft some more" I said and smirked.

"Have me instead, I know Sebastian would love to torture me after what I done to you" said Sherlock

"So you're offering yourself in turn that we give your brother back to you?" I asked shocked.

"Yes" said Sherlock and he looked at the floor.

"Ok" I said and went up to him.

"You can go but just know that I'll be watching you" I whispered into his ear and then turned around to look at Seb.

"Let him go" I said and then Seb put the gun back into his pocket and took of the cloth from his mouth. Then Mycroft walked over to Sherlock and hugged him.

"Is Sherlock coming with us?" Asked Seb looking excited.

"Not today" I shook my head and then we went outside.

I got in the car on the driver side and Seb got into the passenger side and I started driving.

"Why didn't you take him with us?" Asked Seb sounding upset that he couldn't do more than just beat Sherlock up until he was unconscious.

"If anyone is going to kill him it's me" I answered.

"But you let go of Mycroft" said Seb confused.

"Yes because I need to make Sherlock think that he's beating me" I said.

"Oh ok" said Seb.

In no time at all we were at our apartment, it wasn't much but it had enough space to fit everything that we needed in it and it wasn't that expensive…well for me and Seb it wasn't because we made lots of money.

"Do you want tea?" Asked Seb.

"Yes please" I answered being nice for once.

Then Seb went into the kitchen and got the things needed to make a nice cup of tea.

I sat on the couch and waited for Seb to give me my tea.

Seb came over with two cups of tea and placed them on the coffee table. I was about to get my cup but Seb stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

Sebastian didn't say anything but he did lean in to kiss me. For some reason I started kissing him back and pretty soon we were snogging each other's faces off.

"I really do hope that I'm not interrupting anything" said a very familiar voice and I broke the kiss to see who it was.

It was Sherlock and as always he ruined this moment as he ruins everything.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" I asked really pissed off now.

"I wanted to know where you lived" Answered Sherlock.

"Why the fuck do you want to know where I live?" I asked getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't swear it lessens your vocabulary" said Sherlock ignoring me.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE I LIVE?" I asked shouting now.

"So that I can threaten you as you do to me" said Sherlock.

"Good bye" I said fighting hard not to punch him in the face.

"It's quite cosy in here, I didn't think you were the domestic type of person" said Sherlock and I got up and punched him in the face leaving him with a nose bleed, then I started strangling him wanting him to die.

"M…Moriarty….I can't breathe" Sherlock managed to say.

"I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted and then someone took me off him and I was surprised to see that it was Sebastian.

"Seb what are you doing? I thought you wanted him dead" I said in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"I do but not right now, first we need to make him suffer…remember our plan?" Asked Seb and I nodded.

"Y…You can't make me suffer" said Sherlock rubbing his neck.

"GET OUT!" I shouted and then Sherlock smirked but he listened to me and left.

*Sherlock's Pov*

I left the flat and got inside the taxi that was waiting for me.

"Well did you do it?" Asked John.

"Yep and they didn't see me until about three minutes ago" I answered smirking.

Moriarty thought that he was tricking me but what he didn't know was that while they didn't notice me I had planted cameras in their living room in places that they would never find them in. To tell the truth I was quite surprised that it took Moriarty that long to notice me.

"Good" said John.

I didn't say anything and then we, well I mean I got off at Baker Street and went home whilst John went to his new home with Mary.

Oh yeah they had a baby now didn't they? I need to see them soon, probably tomorrow. I have time tomorrow.

I can't believe that I can finally know what Moriarty's next step in his game is. That's the thing about being a high functioning sociopath you get so clever that nobody, and I mean nobody, can beat you.

I went sat on the couch not knowing what to do now. I decided to enter my mind palace…

When I finally came out of my mind palace I saw that it was dark outside. How long have I been in my mind palace for? I got up and went to my bedroom to sleep.

*Sherlock's Dream/Nightmare*

When I woke up I saw a concerned face looking at me.

"What are you doing here John?" I asked.

"You're dying" said John and now he was crying.

"What? How?" I asked confused.

"Moriarty…he shot you…he found out about the cameras" answered John.

"Goodbye John" I said and then everything went black.

"SHERLOCK WAKE UP!" Shouted John.

"Huh?" I asked startled.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" shouted John.

I shot forwards from my bed and I was sweating.

I ran to the door and opened it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You happened!" answered John and I gave him a confused look.

What did he mean by I happened?

"Mrs Hudson called me she said you were shouting" said John and he looked very worried.

"Oh it was just a bad dream that's all" I said reassuring him.

"Are you sure?" Asked John still not convinced.

Why would he care? I still can't seem to figure out why he cares so much…maybe it's because he's my best friend and that's what best friends are supposed to do.

"Yeah, now do you want to see what Moriarty's planning to do?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject and it worked.

"Ok" said John and he smiled.

"I went over to my computer and turned it on, and then I went on the thing that let me see the cameras inside Moriarty's house.

Then the camera screen popped up.

There was Moriarty sitting on the couch talking to Sebastian.

"So…What do we do today?" Asked Sebastian.

"Hmm…Well we definitely need to kill someone but who?" Answered Moriarty with a question.

"Well…there's always time to kill Sherlock" said Sebastian and I could see the hope in his eyes seeing as I had zoomed in the cameras a little.

"No because then I'll get bored and if I get bored I'll end up killing everybody even you" said Moriarty.

"We could Kill another guy and give him some kind of message" said Sebastian.

"Ooh I like what you're thinking what sort of message?" I asked wanting to do anything to keep away from being bored to death.

"I'm watching you?" Answered Seb but it was more of a question.

"Nah that'll just make him think that we're watching him but he won't find cameras at his house because we've hidden them well, this will then insert fear into his mind because he won't know how we're watching him…oh wait that's actually a good plan" Moriarty said with realisation.

"Then we see him running wild and getting filled with fear" said Sebastian.

"So who do we kill?" Asked Seb.

"Hmm…well…we could…someone random who opens the door to us" said Moriarty.

"Ok" said Sebastian.

Then they went out of the house.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" I shouted and ran out of the room grabbed my coat and went outside to get the cab to Moriarty's house.

Luckily I made it in time and they were just coming out of the house.

I hid behind a wall so they wouldn't see me and then I stalked them. Then they came to a stop in front of a cottage-like house and knocked on the door. I stopped behind a car this time so that again they wouldn't see me. The door opened and the guys went in and I followed closing the front door behind me.

"AAH" shouted a female voice.

"SHUT UP" said Moriarty and he was about to shoot the young lady whose name was Anne and she was visiting her grandmother whose name was Lise.

He was about to shoot her but I stepped into the picture and got in front of her.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" Asked Moriarty and he looked pretty angry.

"I told you we should've killed him" Seb growled through gritted teeth.

"You could have just told me the message face to face instead of killing an innocent person, or are you too scared?" I asked.

"How do you know that we were going to give you a message?" Asked Moriarty obviously shocked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" I answered with a smug smile.

*Moriarty's Pov*

I can't believe it he'd put cameras in my house whilst he was there. But how could I have not noticed them?

IT'S NOT FAIR! I'm supposed to know everything not him!

"Well the message is that we're watching you and no I'm not scared" I answered unwillingly.

"Oh are you now?" Asked Sherlock and then he took off his shoes cut the soles and took off the tracking devices that were in them.

Then he ripped off the buttons that were on his coat and suit telling me that he knew that they had a little camera inside them.

"How much of my clothes have you done this to?" Asked Sherlock looking a bit angry that he had to ruin his coat and suit.

"Just that one" I answered obviously lying.

"Goodbye" said Sherlock and we both left the house.

"Thank you Sherlock" said Anne.

"Anne, this never happened do you hear me?" I asked not wanting to be a near celebrity detective again.

"Why are you two together?" Asked Anne some kind of hope in her eyes.

"God no that would be completely against my will" I answered disgusted that she had actually said that.

"Ok bye!" said Anne and I left the house.

I then got the cab back to Baker Street and went in my flat. Then I got all of my clothes and burned them.

"What do you think you're doing Sherlock?" Asked John.

"I need to burn your clothes as well now" I said and John stayed seated so I went and got his clothes myself and then burned them with my clothes.

"Great now these are the only pair of clothing that I've got thanks a lot Sherlock!" said John getting angry.

"Oh I'm going to burn those too but first I need to call Mycroft" I said and then called Mycroft.

"What do you want brother dear?" Asked Mycroft.

"I need you to buy John and I clothes because I burned them all" I answered.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Asked Mycroft.

"Because _brother dear_ Moriarty had installed cameras in them, oh and please do buy us shoes as well" I answered being a bit sarcastic.

"Ok fine" said Mycroft irritated.

Then I hung up and looked towards John.

"Your shoes please" I said and reluctantly John gave me all his shoes as I put them in the fire as well and then went to get my shoes and put them in the fire as well.

When I was satisfied with the amount that they had burned I got a bucket of water and threw it on the clothes and then the fire went out, seeing as the bucket was big enough to do that.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Mycroft.

I went to open the door and there was Mycroft holding John's clothes and my clothes. I took them from his hands and then went back to the living room to give John his new clothes.

When I turned around I saw Mycroft.

"A small thank you wouldn't go amiss" said Mycroft and I rolled my eyes.

"For what?" I asked.

"For getting you your clothes" answered Mycroft annoyance ringing in his voice.

"Oh yeah, uh thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" said Mycroft.

"You can go now goodbye!" I said and then turned my back to him.

"Good bye" said Mycroft and then he left.

"So John do you like your new clothes?" I asked starting a conversation with him.

"Yeah they're pretty much like my old clothes and how did you know my size?" answered John with a question.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well your size was pretty obvious, by the way you-" I started talking but John interrupted me.

"Never mind forget that I asked in the first place" said John.

"Ok" I said.

"How did he even insert the cameras in the buttons?" Asked John.

"Well he must have bought the buttons and they must've had the cameras in them already or he's really good with this stuff" I answered.

"You haven't deduced him?" Asked John clearly angry with me.

"It's hard to deduce that guy but I'm getting there" I answered calmly.

"Ok" said John calmly but I could tell that he was still angry at me.

"You're still angry" I said.

"Well you were able to deduce that from me how comes you can't do it to Moriarty? Why can't you deduce him?" Asked John.

"Because he's not ordinary like you isn't that obvious?" I answered with a question.

"Well it is obvious but still you are a genius…" answered John.

"That doesn't mean that I know everything" I said starting to get frustrated now.

"Whatever" John said.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE SO MUCH?!" I shouted.

"WELL MAYBE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DEDUCE THE WORLDS MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINAL IN THE WORLD!" John answered whilst shouting.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING DIDN'T I?" I shouted.

"BUT YOU'RE ABLE TO DEDUCE EVERYONE, WHY NOT HIM?" John shouted back.

"Boys please!" said Mrs Hudson trying to calm us which worked.

"Sorry" mumbled John and I didn't say anything.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Do you want tea?" I asked to no one in particular.

"No thank you" both John and Mrs Hudson replied.

I made a cup of tea for myself and then went back to sit in my armchair and sipped on my tea. Mrs Hudson left the room and John was doing something on his computer.

"Sherlock, you have to see this" said John in a serious tone and immediately I knew something had gone wrong.

I went over and saw what had happened. He was on his blog.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't write the last part" answered John and I saw the last part and read it. It said:

Then Seb came to our house and kidnapped Sherlock once again but this time Sherlock. Was. Going. To. Die.

I blinked a few times and then took a step back.

"You got hacked" I said stating the obvious.

"Well yeah and there's only one person that this can point to" said John.

"Moriarty" I said.

"What does it mean?" Asked John.

"Well obviously I'm going to get kidnapped and tortured again, but this time Sebastian is going to kill me and Moriarty won't stop him" I answered getting bored.

"Oh, they can help you again" said John.

"No didn't you hear what happened last time?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…" said John.

"I'm indestructible, just remember that" I said.

"I will" said John.

"Good" I said.

Then I got my violin and started playing ` _River flows in you'_ by Yiruma.

*Jim's Pov*

I saw and heard everything from Sherlock's apartment. He obviously didn't check everywhere for cameras…

He was playing that tune by Yiruma. Obviously he needed something to do and plus he had read the part I had written in John's blog.

This was too boring, I needed to do something or I would go mad. I wasn't going to kill Sherlock just yet, I just have to wait for the perfect time and plus I still hadn't found the cameras in my house.

Seb then came in the room and he was shirtless.

Oh God…..

"Uh Seb why is your shirt off?" I asked.

"Because it's hot in here" answered Sebastian but I could tell that he was lying.

"It's England and it's actually not that hot in here" I replied.

"Well I'm hot" said Sebastian.

Damn well you are….

"Whatever" I said dismissing him and trying to act normal.

My act was pretty good up until Seb decided to sit on my lap.

"Uh S…Seb what are you doing?" I asked stuttering a bit.

Sebastian didn't reply, instead he just kissed me which surprised me a bit but pretty soon I was kissing him back and in no time we were snogging each other's faces off.

I accidently let out a moan which only seemed to drive Sebastian on and he pressed his body against mine. Then Seb started doing my buttons and pretty soon my shirt was off and my jeans pulled off up until my knees just like his jeans.

Then Seb started running his hands up and down my chest and I was doing the same to his back.

"CAN YOU STOP!" shouted a familiar voice and it took me a while to realise that it was Sherlock.

Where the hell was he now?

"I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do" said Seb who looked and sounded very annoyed.

"You know I think I might just stick to killing people from now on" I said and I started putting my clothes on.

"GOODBYE!" Shouted Sherlock and then it was silent.

"I can kill him right?" Asked Seb who had also put on his clothes.

"He doesn't care if we kill him, we need to threaten him with somebody that he cares about" I said.

"John?" Asked Seb and I nodded.

*Sherlock's Pov*

"Thanks a lot Sherlock, now they're gonna kill me!" said John frustration evident in his voice and face.

"We can stop them" I said.

"How? By pretending that you were having sex with someone?" Asked John and I blinked a few times to process what he had just said.

"By telling them that it was a mistake" I said.

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION" my phone rang and I rushed to pick it up so that John wouldn't hear the rest of it.

"WHO IS IT?" I shouted annoyed that the person hadn't just texted me.

"It's Mary…she got kidnapped and there's a note" said Lestrade.

"I'm coming" I said and hung up.

"Sorry John, you miss the fun of being kidnapped unlike Mary" I said and then left for John's house.

Within minutes I was inside John's house and I went over to Lestrade.

"Where's the note?" I asked.

"Here" answered Lestrade giving me the note.

It read:

 **You** **shouldn't have told us to stop or this wouldn't have happened** **Sherlock** **. Oh and by the way John hates you. You** **can** **never** **find** **us** **.**

 **From: the world's most dangerous criminal and his friend Seb.**

I gave the note back to Lestrade.

"Well do you know where she is?" Asked Lestrade.

"Let me think" I answered.

I can find him but how? THE CAMERAS

"I need to go home, I'll ring you when I have the answer" I said.

I got home and immediately checked the cameras.

On the screen there was Mary sitting on a chair all tied up. Moriarty was looking at her and he was pointing his gun at her. Then he looked towards the camera.

Had he found them?

"I knew you would find me Sherlock Holmes, now hurry up and save Mary, you have exactly three minutes to do so" said Moriarty and then the cameras flickered for a second but then they went back to normal.

If he knew where the cameras were then why didn't he throw them away or burn them like me?

I got out of the house and ran towards Moriarty's house and knocked on the door.

"Doors open" said Moriarty from within and I opened the door.

I opened the door and I went to the living room where both Mary and Moriarty were there.

"Let her go" I said.

"Oh but first you have to solve this puzzle" said Moriarty giving me a piece of paper which had some sort of code on it.

"Where's Naomi?" I asked.

"Don't worry I left her at her home to sleep" answered Moriarty.

"I don't believe you" I said.

"You don't, well maybe you should ask Mary then" said Moriarty and I could see anger in his eyes.

"As I said before let Mary go" I said.

"You solved the puzzle _already?"_ Asked Moriarty.

"Uh…." I said and then looked at the code that was on the paper.

1010010101010010101

What was this? I knew it was binary but it didn't necessarily mean anything.

"Does this even mean anything?" I asked.

"Yes, it does" answered Moriarty.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at the different shapes again. An upside down triangle, a square, a pentagon, a circle that's missing a quarter of it and a big yellow smiley face.

What does it all mean?

Think…think…think…thi- oh he wants to kill me doesn't he?

But then he would get bored so… Urgh I don't know! I hate not knowing.

"Give up?" Asked Moriarty.

"No" I said knowing that if I gave up then he wouldn't release Mary.

Think! What could it be….think…think back to university Sherlock just think… what is it...

Maybe he's bored….yes that might just be it….

"Is it bored?" I asked.

"Well it was about time" answered Moriarty.

"Release Mary" I said now knowing that I have cracked the code.

"Ok but in turn I have to bring you in" said Moriarty and he smirked looking at me.

"Ok" I said just wanting Mary to be safe for the sake of John.

Then Moriarty let Mary go and she came over to me.

"Thank you" she said and I just nodded my head.

"Go Mary, John needs you" I said.

Then Mary left the house and thanks to me she was safe.

"I believe you have some questions" said Moriarty.

How on earth could he know that?

"Yes I have some" I replied hiding my shock.

"Ask them then, I've got all the time in the world" said Moriarty.

"Why didn't you burn the cameras when you found them?" I asked.

"What fun would that be?" Answered Moriarty with a question.

"Ok how did you know I had questions?" I asked.

"I can deduce you, but you can't deduce me" answered Moriarty stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes.

"I _can_ deduce you" I lied.

"Ok, what can you deduce about me?" Asked Moriarty.

"You're starting to enjoy this" I answered.

"Go on" said Moriarty confirming me.

"You have an obvious crush on Sebastian but only I can see that" I said.

"What? I don't have a crush on him" said Moriarty in denial.

"Only those in denial would lie" I said and smirked.

"But I don't!" said Moriarty and I could see that he was getting worked up and smirked knowing that I had hit a soft spot of his.

"Well I've deduced you now what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Well since you've turned yourself in…" said Moriarty.

"We're going to kill him?" Asked Sebastian coming out of the kitchen where he had been this whole time.

"No not yet" said Moriarty.

"Why, I thought you said next time we got him we could finally kill him" said Sebastian whining.

"Yes but now would be too boring because he turned himself in to save Mary" Moriarty explained.

"So I'm free to go?" I asked desperately wanting to leave his house.

"Yes" said Moriarty

"Have fun!" I said and then left the house.

I then got a taxi cab to my house and entered it. When I went in the living room I saw Lestrade, Mycroft, Sally, Andrew, John and Mary. I just stood there as they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh we were going to try and help you out of there" answered Lestrade.

"Well he let me go so now all of you can go except Mary and John" I said and everyone left the house.

"Did he hurt you in any way?" I asked.

"No" answered Mary knowing who I was talking about.

"Where's Naomi?" I asked.

"Right here" said John and he got her from his armchair.

"She looks like both of you" I said not knowing what else to say and isn't it normal for someone to say that?

"Thanks" said Mary.

"Why are you acting so strangely?" Asked John.

"The one time I try to act normal you think I'm acting strange" I answered.

"Normal doesn't suit you" said Mary and I smiled.

"That's good to know" I said.

"Are they going to kill anyone else?" Asked John and I looked outside.

"No but I think Sebastian wants to have a word with me" I said.

"What? How do you know?" Asked John.

"Because he's coming to our door and he's going to ring the doorbell in three, two, and one" I said and then the doorbell rang.

I heard the Mrs Hudson open the door and then footsteps coming up, then the door opened.

"Hello Sebastian?" I asked

"We need to talk" said Sebastian.

"Ok" I said glancing at John knowing what Sebastian would say next.

"In private" said Sebastian.

"Goodbye John" I said and John left to go to his house and spend time with Naomi and Mary.

"We can talk now" I said.

"Won't that old lady hear us?" asked Sebastian his voice full of concern.

"Oh you mean Mrs Hudson? No she won't hear a thing" I answered.

"Ok" said Sebastian and he sat in John's armchair so I went and sat in mine.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked although I already know what he was going to say.

"Jim" answered Sebastian.

"What about him?" I asked already bored.

"How do you know that he has a crush on me?" Answered Sebastian with a question.

"He-" I was going to tell him the truth but then again what fun would that be?

Oh gosh now I'm starting to sound like Moriarty.

"Well it's actually kind of obvious really" I lied.

"How?" asked Sebastian.

"He calls you nicknames, he doesn't protest when you kiss him and well he lets things get pretty heated up between you two" I answered.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Asked Sebastian.

"Cameras" I answered half lying and half telling the truth.

"He's found them" said Sebastian but I knew that he knew that I already knew the fact that he found the cameras and Sebastian just wanted to sound threatening but it wasn't working.

"Oh I know that" I said.

"What advice would you give me? Oh wait you wouldn't know would you because you're still the virgin" said Sebastian and he laughed at the end.

"Well I would say to stop begging him to kill me but other than that I don't have any advice" I said.

"Ok, well I should get going before Jim starts to wonder what I've been doing this whole time" said Sebastian.

"Bye" I said and then Sebastian left.

Oh he was such a fool, couldn't he see that he was just being played? Oh well this is actually only just starting to get fun.

It was around seven and it was starting to get dark outside.

What should I do? Urgh I'm so bored. You see this is the bad thing about being a high functioning sociopath, you get bored very, very quickly and then you start shooting things like I tend to do every now and then.

Bored, bored, and BORED!

Without realising I had shouted the word out and shot the wall.

Three, two, one…

"Sherlock what do you think you're doing shooting at my walls?" asked Mrs Hudson and she sounded angry.

"Sorry Mrs Hudson I got bored" I answered.

"Well do something then!" said Mrs Hudson.

"What there's nothing to do, John is with his family and Moriarty is probably snogging Sebastian's face off so what should I do?" I asked knowing that she wouldn't know how to answer.

"I don't know think of something" said Mrs Hudson.

"Don't worry, I think I can occupy him for some time" said a familiar voice that had an Irish accent to it….

Moriarty.

"Oh" said Mrs Hudson suddenly going very quiet, probably because she knew who he was just like everyone else in the world did.

"Goodbye Mrs Hudson" I said and she left the room.

Moriarty came in and he sat on my armchair seeing as I was lying down on the sofa.

I got up and sat in John's armchair.

"What do you want?" I asked unable to deduce him fully as I could do so with everyone else.

"What did you tell Seb?" Asked Moriarty.

"Oh well I just told him how I knew you had a crush on him" I answered.

"But I don't" said Moriarty.

"I know, I lied to him" I said.

"I'm playing him just like I play everyone else" said Moriarty.

"I know" I repeated.

"So why did you lie to him?" Asked Moriarty.

"Can't you deduce me?" I answered with a question.

"No I can't" answered Moriarty and his face was so serious that my smile went.

"You're only joking right?" I asked suddenly confused as I couldn't deduce him that much myself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Does it look like it?" Answered Moriarty with a question.

"Umm…yes?" I answered but it sounded more like a question.

"So you can't deduce me either?" Asked Moriarty.

"I can and I already did to prove myself" I answered obviously lying though.

"Ok so why did you lie to Seb?" Asked Moriarty.

"Well I like to have some type of amusement in my life as well" I answered.

"That's not what I deduced from you" said Moriarty.

"So you can deduce me?" I asked sort of knowing the answer already but I wasn't sure if I was right or not.

"Well off course I can" answered Moriarty.

I was right…

"Well what did you deduce from me?" I asked curiously.

"That you want to have fun" said Moriarty.

"Ok" I said.

*Moriarty's Pov*

I could tell that Sherlock was lying when he told me that he could deduce me but I didn't show it because he still needed to think that he was winning my little game.

"Is that all you wanted from me or are you going to kill me this time to satisfy Sebastian?" Asked Sherlock.

"Nah the time for you to die is coming Sherlock and when it does you will be so surprised that you won't even be able to save yourself or be able to fake it like last time" I answered and then smiled at the end.

"Well you can leave now" said Sherlock and I could tell that he wasn't being affected by my threats.

I needed to try harder to make him feel threatened.

"Bye!" I said with fake sarcasm and left his house.

When I got home I saw Seb waiting for me.

"So did you kill him?" Asked Seb.

"No it's not time yet and he doesn't feel threatened" I answered.

"Why are you stalling this?" Asked Seb.

"What do you mean I'm not stalling anything, the time hasn't come yet and when it does then I'll tell you ok" I said starting to get angry at him.

"Ok" said Seb and he sounded upset.

Urgh damn you Sherlock Holmes for telling him that I had a crush on him!

"Do you want me to take out the cameras?" I asked.

"Yeah then maybe he would feel threatened" answered Seb.

*Sebastian's Pov*

I don't care what Moriarty said about having to wait I was going to kill Sherlock if it was the last thing I could do!

Urgh I hate him so much. He's taking away my Jim, MY Jim! Who did he think he was running about solving cases?

I got up from the couch that I was sitting on and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jim.

"Out, I need some fresh air" I answered.

"Then I'll come with you!" said Jim happily.

"No I want some time alone" I said.

"Ok fine" said Jim and he pouted.

Did he actually have a crush on me or was Sherlock lying?

"Goodbye" I said.

"Bye, don't take long!" said Jim.

Did he deduce what I was going to do?

I went out and walked over to Sherlock's house making sure to look behind me every minute or so to make sure that Jim wasn't following me.

When I got there I knocked on the door and an old lady opened it.

"I…I have a case for Sherlock" I said trying to sound like I had been traumatized.

"Ok he's just upstairs" said the old lady.

"Thank you" I said.

I went inside and went upstairs, and then I went into the living room where Sherlock was sure to be.

When I didn't see him there I looked into the kitchen. He was there doing some type of experiment.

Then his phone rang and it was right next to me.

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION CALLING YOU BRINGS APPREHENSION"

Sherlock got up and ran to get the phone dropping everything on the table that he was working on.

"WHO IS IT?" Sherlock asked shouting. Then he saw me and stepped back.

"What do you want?" Asked Sherlock sounding worn out.

"Yes Sebastian is here do you want to talk to him?" Asked Sherlock.

"Ok wait" said Sherlock and then he handed me his phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Seb what are you doing at Sherlock's house?" Asked Jim.

"Uh I just wanted to talk to him" I said.

"Do you seriously thing that I'm going to believe you?" Asked Jim.

"Well you should because last time I talked to him nothing happened" I answered.

"Come back home" said Jim.

"No" I said.

"Sebastian" said Jim letting me know that he was getting angry at me because he only said my full name when he was angry at me.

"Goodbye" I said and disconnected the phone.

"Here" I said handing Sherlock his phone back.

"What do you want here?" Asked Sherlock.

"Didn't you hear what I said on the phone?" I answered with a question.

"Yes I did but you were lying" Answered Sherlock.

"Why did you shout into the phone when Jim rang you?" I asked to avoid what I was actually here for.

"Oh well he could of just texted me" Answered Sherlock.

"Oh" I said.

"So are you and Moriarty together?" Asked Sherlock.

"No and why do you call him Moriarty?" I answered with a question.

"Because if I call him by his first name then it will sound odd and people might think that I'm on his side and I'm not" I answered.

"Because you're on the side of the angels" I said.

"I might be but don't think for a second that I am one of them" said Sherlock.

"Do you have a will written?" I asked and then I started strangling him.

"Y…You're…going….to….k….kill….me" Sherlock wheezed.

"That's what I want" I said.

Then someone came into the room and I turned to see who it was and saw that it was John with Jim.

"SEB GET OFF HIM!" Bellowed Moriarty and he looked so angry that it scared me.

Then John came and took me of Sherlock.

Sherlock was gasping for air and when he regained his normal breathing pace he got up from where he was laying.

Then Jim came up to me and slapped me hard across the face and then I put my hand on it as if to ease the pain.

*Sherlock's Pov*

I still couldn't breathe properly but that was better than being strangled to death.

I wasn't expecting Moriarty to slap Sebastian so when he did I tried hard to not show my surprise on my face.

"Are you ok?" Asked John his voice full of concern.

"Yes" I answered still trying to focus on breathing properly.

"He lied" said Moriarty obviously having deduced me.

"I'm fine and I would be better if you left and tried to control your friend so that he doesn't kill me because it's a waste of his time and I'm indestructible you should all know that" I said.

"You know I'm right Sherlock just admit it" said Moriarty and then he left with Sebastian.

"Is he right?" Asked John.

"No he isn't but what did you want here anyways?" I answered with a question.

"Moriarty somehow has my number and he called me saying that you could be in danger" answered John.

"How are Naomi and Mary?" I asked changing the subject.

"They're fine" answered John and then his phone vibrated.

"Mary needs you go I'll be fine" I said and John took off.

Realising that I was finally alone I rubbed my neck seeing as it still hurt. It didn't surprise me that Sebastian had such a strong grip seeing as he used to be in the army.

What did surprise me though was the fact that Moriarty had called John to tell him that I was in trouble. Why would he do that?

I had so many questions running through my head and I had no answers to them because I couldn't deduce Moriarty.

There was a knock on the living room door. Nobody knocked like that so I wonder who it is. Did Sebastian come back to finish off what he had started? No he doesn't knock like that so who is it?

"Uh come in" I said inviting the unknown person in.

"Hello" said a familiar Irish accented voice and I quickly realised that it was Moriarty.

"You knocked?" I asked surprised because he never knocked he just came into the room like the house was his.

"Well it was the least I could do since my pet tried to kill you" said Moriarty.

"You already done enough by calling John to help me" I said.

"He's going to kill you one day when I'm not here to save you" said Moriarty and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need saving remember I'm indestructible" I said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Didn't look like it when he was strangling you" said Moriarty.

"Well then obviously you can't deduce me that well" I said starting to get frustrated.

*Moriarty's Pov*

I could tell that I was winding him up and that's what I wanted.

He knew that I knew that he can't really deduce me and it was getting to him. I wasn't actually here to have a chat though I was here to threaten him…

"Your death is coming very soon Sherlock" I said.

"I thought I told you that I'm indestructible" said Sherlock but I ignored him.

"And when it does everyone will know you as the _destructible_ detective" I threatened.

"That's what you said last time about my fall but I survived" said Sherlock.

"Bye" I said and left the room.

I went home and when I got there I couldn't see Seb. I went over to my camera monitor and saw where he was.

He was on his way to John's house. Time for me to stop him for trying to kill people again without my permission.

I got out of my house and ran over to John's house. Luckily I got there just in time to stop Sebastian.

"Seb what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just walking around" Sebastian said but I could tell that he was lying.

"Don't give me that rubbish, tell me the truth" I said.

"Fine I'm going to see John ok" said Sebastian.

"To kill him" I said.

"Uh no just to talk" said Sebastian and he was telling the truth this time but I could tell that he was hiding something from me.

"You know you can tell me right?" I asked knowing that he would know what I was talking about.

"Yeah I know but I don't want to" answered Sebastian.

Why was I calling him Sebastian instead?

"Ok" I said but then I said "If you kill him don't even bother coming to me because then you'll be dead to me" I threatened knowing that Sebas- I meant Seb would take me seriously and wouldn't risk doing that because he seriously had a crush on me.

"O…Ok" said Seb.

And I was calling him Seb again…

"Bye!" I said and walked off.

What Seb didn't know was that I could see his every move and hear everything he said so I would hear what his little secret was.

I went home only to see Sherlock sitting on the couch.

"Get out" I said getting frustrated quickly.

"Oh I thought you wanted to know what Sebastian was up to" said Sherlock.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I can deduce you remember" said Sherlock with some sort of smug look on his face.

"You're lying" I said deducing him easily.

"No I'm not" Sherlock argued.

"Well I don't need your help so you can go now, oh and by the way I will find those cameras" I said and saw the shock on his face but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"No you won't" said Sherlock just being stubborn now.

"As I said before get out" I said getting angry at him.

"You can't make me" said Sherlock and he smirked when he saw me.

"I'll shove you out" I said.

"Getting soft are we?" Asked Sherlock obviously talking about me and how I said I would _shove_ him out of the house

This just proved to me that he really couldn't deduce me properly because when I said shove I didn't mean shove I meant shoot at him until he eventually got out.

I took out my gun and started shooting.

"I told you to get out or I would shove you out" I said and a look of fear passed Sherlock's face but I knew it wasn't because I was shooting at him but because he realised that he didn't deduce me properly.

I was still shooting at him but pretty soon he was out of the house so I stopped.

"Do you know what John is up to?" I asked.

"Meeting your precious Sebastian" answered Sherlock being sarcastic about Seb being precious to me.

Not that I didn't care for him but only as a friend which is why I was playing around with him and pretending I had a crush on him, I saw it as the only way to somehow keep our friendship and what was wrong with having a little fun once in a while?

"Yeah I saw Sebastian on his way there and asked him what he was doing" I said.

"Apparently it's just a talk but I think it's a little more than that" said Sherlock.

"They are not together" I said.

"I didn't imply that I just implied that it might be more than a talk since last time Sebastian tried to kill me so he might do the same with John but he hasn't done that yet" said Sherlock.

"How would you know that he hasn't killed John yet?" I asked but I already knew what he was going to say.

"I planted a camera on him" Answered Sherlock just as I expected.

"Face it Sherlock you can't deduce me" I said suddenly changing the topic.

"Yes I can" Sherlock said stubbornly.

I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear:  
"say whatever you want but I think both of us know who is right and who is wrong" then I stepped back and looked at Sherlock's face which never seemed to show any emotions but his eyes showed me everything.

He knew what I was talking about and he was scared to know the truth which is why he never truly accepted it.

"I should get going" said Sherlock.

*Sherlock's Pov*

As soon as I said that I mentally face palmed myself.

"Using my lines are you?" Asked Moriarty.

"No just saying what I need to do" I said saying the first thing that I could think of that could be a good answer.

"Whatever you say Sherlock now go before I actually shoot you without missing" said Moriarty

"Are you implying that you deliberately missed when shooting me?" I asked knowing the answer as now I was finally able to start deducing him.

"I'm not implying anything" said Moriarty and then he closed the door in my face.

"Don't lie" I mumbled under my breath and went over to John's house and knocked on his door.

No answer so I knocked again but louder this time.

No answer again.

I opened his door with a small pin that I had in my pocket and went inside the house.

I went into the kitchen and saw nobody and then I went into the living room and yet again there was nobody there.

Oh he's upstairs in his room…but he was supposed to be talking with Sebastian so why would he be there unless Sebastian killed him and left him there so that it would look like he was sleeping.

I went up to John's bedroom and walked in without knocking.

There was John sitting with Sebastian but they weren't talking, they were kissing and undressing each other until I cleared my throat and they stopped and looked at me.

"What do you want now?" Asked Sebastian obviously very angry with me.

"I thought you liked Moriarty?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I do but I never get to have any fun with him without you interrupting us or him having to do something because of you…so basically I can't have fun with him whilst you're around and now you're interrupting us as well" answered Sebastian.

"Oh sorry but I hardly think it's my fault that you're currently kissing a married man who has a child!" I said annoyed at Sebastian.

"I only married her so that she would be safe from her past life" said John.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Obviously you didn't know because you were too busy playing your little games together" said John annoyance ringing in his voice.

"Why do you sound jealous?" I asked already knowing the answer but I needed clarification for it.

"Because I had a massive crush on you and yet you went to Moriarty and forgot all about me" said John.

"I didn't know" I mumbled.

"You left me behind, I had to go through with a wedding with someone I didn't even love because she needed to be safe" said John.

"So the child isn't yours?" I asked.

"No of course not, it's another man's child" answered John.

"Oh so she had sex with another man" I said.

"Yes her boyfriend" John explained.

"Does he know about this?" I asked.

"Yes" answered John.

"Ok well uh-" I started but got interrupted by Mary.

"John I'm back" said Mary.

"Coming!" said John.

Then he put his shirt back on and lifted his trousers and went downstairs.

"You should go before Moriarty finds out what you really did here and he would hate you for the rest of his life" I said and then I went towards the window and looked down.

"It's not a long way down I think it's safe to jump down although we'll land in the bins but that's better than getting hurt I suppose" I said talking more to myself than Sebastian.

"Why are you helping me?" Asked Sebastian.

"I'm not" I answered truthfully.

I opened the window and jumped out just as soon as I heard someone shout my name, someone that sounded a lot like John.

I landed in the bin and then climbed out of it.

"ARE YOU OK?" John shouted from above me.

I looked up and shouted "I'M FINE!"

Then I walked off ignoring John who had shouted to me to wait for him.


	10. Chapter 10

I got the cab to home and when I got there I sat in my armchair and closed my eyes. John was on his way here and I was not looking forward to it.

Why was I so tired all of a sudden? It wouldn't hurt if I took a nap would it?

*John's Pov*

When I reached Sherlock's flat I knocked on the door and Mrs Hudson opened it.

"Oh hello John how have you been?" Asked Mrs Hudson.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Sherlock's upstairs if you want to see him" Mrs Hudson answered with that hope still present in her eyes.

I loved how she always never gave up on her hope of Sherlock and I being a gay couple it somehow motivated me to keep trying but I would never tell her that off course.

"I'm a married man" I reminded and her face fell but the hope in her eyes were still there.

I went upstairs and saw Sherlock sitting on his armchair with his eyes closed.

"Sherlock?" I asked approaching him.

No response. Maybe he fell asleep.

"Sherlock it's time to wake up" I said shoving him this time.

Still no response.

Who would've known that he was a deep sleeper when it came to it?

"SHERLOCK!" I shouted and Sherlock woke up.

"What?" Asked Sherlock.

"You wouldn't wake up" I answered.

"Oh" said Sherlock frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" answered Sherlock.

Now John…now is the only chance you'll ever get just kiss him it won't even be a struggle since he's already sitting down.

I got on top of him and leaned forward until our lips were touching and pretty soon I was kissing him but he wasn't kissing me back.

Sherlock pushed me off him and wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What was that for?" Asked Sherlock in disgust.

"I thought I told you that I loved you" I said in a small voice but loud enough for Sherlock to hear me.

"Isn't it obvious that I don't love you?" Asked Sherlock.

"I just wanted to kiss you at least once" I said.

"Well you did are you happy now?" Asked Sherlock.

I didn't say anything but I just stared at him. How was he so gorgeous?

"JOHN?" Asked Sherlock shouting at me.

"Huh what?" I asked confused.

"You weren't even listening to me" said Sherlock.

"Oh sorry" I apologised.

"Whatever" Said Sherlock getting irritated with me.

I couldn't control myself any more I kissed Sherlock again but this time it was more passionately than the last time. Sherlock struggled under my hold and I could tell that he was trying to push me away but I wouldn't let that happen. Then I stopped kissing him to catch my breath.

"J…John this is considered rape" said Sherlock but I ignored him and started kissing him again.

Then I started unbuttoning his shirt and took it off and then I did the same with my shirt. I was about to yank Sherlock's trousers off when Mrs Hudson walked in but I didn't see hear her but I heard her.

"Dear God I'd better let you two have some private time!" said Mrs Hudson and she sounded surprised.

*Moriarty's Pov*

I walked in Sherlock's flat to obviously threaten him some more. I walked upstairs and saw the old lady, I knew she was about to turn so I quickly hid behind the wall.

When she went I got in front of the living room door which had been closed by that lady whose name was Mrs Hudson.

Then I slowly opened the door so that it wouldn't creak and saw John about to take Sherlock's trousers off and when I saw Sherlock's face I could deduce that he was not enjoying this at all but he wasn't strong enough to push John off him. He was weak at this point.

I went into the room and dragged John off Sherlock and I was about to knock him out unconscious when Sherlock shouted:

"STOP!"

I looked over to a shirtless Sherlock and he looked annoyed. For once in my life I couldn't deduce him.

"Why?" I asked.

"He has a child" said Sherlock as if it was obvious, which it was but I wasn't really thinking about that.

"Fine just this time but next time I will get you John" I threatened.

"Are you two together?" Asked John and he sounded hurt.

Why was he hurt? Well he obviously still had a crush on Sherlock, I really didn't know what he saw in him.

Sherlock was chocking and laughing at the same time.

"Do you really think I'm gay?" Answered Sherlock with a question.

"I don't know" answered John.

"I'm not I'm just married to my job that's all and I don't have time for dating" said Sherlock and I could deduce that he was telling the truth but he was gay.

"Ok" said John the sadness still in his voice.

"Oh I know why don't you go out with Sebastian!" said Sherlock in fake excitement.

"Uh no thank you" said John and then he added "He likes Moriarty just like everybody else" I could deduce that he was angry.

"What do you mean by just like everyone else?" Asked Sherlock but I knew that he knew the answer to that but he just wanted to ask.

"You spend lots of time together don't you? Obviously you like each other and are possibly going out which makes Sebastian's reason to kill you even stronger just like my reason to kill Moriarty gets stronger every time you're together" answered John.

"I don't like him, I despise him" said Sherlock truthfully.

"As I despise Sherlock" I said.

"Whatever I'm going just don't do anything R-rated because there's cameras in here" said John sadly.

"Sentiment" said Sherlock out of the blue, it even startled me.

"What?" Both John and I said at the same time and Sherlock smirked knowing that he had caught me off guard.

"A chemical defect found on the losing side and John sorry to break it to you but you're losing" answered Sherlock.

"Bye" said John and e left us.

I stood there in silence and Sherlock sat there in silence.

"It would help if you put your clothes on" I said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Asked Sherlock.

"Fine do what you want" I answered getting frustrated at him quickly.

"Thanks" said Sherlock and I did a double take.

"What for?" I asked.

"Helping me" answered Sherlock.

"Ok" I said not knowing what else to say since I wasn't used to being nice nor was I used to hearing Sherlock being nice to somebody, especially someone like me.

 _Why do you care?_

 ** _I don't care who said I cared?_**

 _Whatever._

My brain was so annoying sometimes I honestly don't know how I put up with it in most cases.

"You can go now" said Sherlock.

"Nah I quite like it here" I said trying to get him frustrated with me and it worked.

"You do know that I can tell Lestrade and the whole of Scotland Yard to come here and then lock you up, then you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop that from happening and you'll be doomed" said Sherlock.

"Oh but I know you won't do that Sherlock" I said unable to read him, unable to deduce him and it scared me knowing that this time it was the other way around him being able to deduce me and I not being able to deduce him….

That had to change….it would change….

"Can't you deduce me to get the answer?" Asked Sherlock.

"I can but I want to hear the answer myself" I lied.

"Don't lie" said Sherlock and I felt fear. I feared Sherlock Holmes… but isn't fear a choice? I don't want to choose to fear him but my body does. It took me a moment to regain my composure.

"I wasn't lying" I lied yet again but this time I tried making sure that he wouldn't be able to deduce me and I saw a slight frown on Sherlock's face… I was back in the game but I was winning once again.

"Do you plan on putting on your clothes anytime soon?" I asked seeing as Sherlock still hadn't put his shirt on.

"Why should I? I mean this is my house right so I get to do what I want, if you don't like it then leave" said Sherlock.

"Yeah I'll leave" I said suddenly having the urge to kill someone again or do a job for money.

"You do know that you can just ask Scotland Yard or anyone else that will listen to you for money so that you wouldn't have to kill innocent people anymore" said Sherlock and I knew he was still able to deduce e and now I was able to deduce him too.

"I like killing people" I said.

"Which is why people call you a psychopath" said Sherlock.

"You get called that too" I said trying to get to him, trying to find his weak spot since I hadn't found it just yet.

At first I thought it was John, then I thought it was Mary, then I thought it was Irene Adler and now I have absolutely no idea as to who it is.

"But they are mistaken because I'm a high-functioning sociopath" said Sherlock.

"That old lady, Mrs Hudson is it? Do you care about her?" I asked knowing that he would probably tell me the truth.

"No" said Sherlock but I could deduce that he was lying to me. So much for not lying to me huh.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Sherlock and I could tell that he already knew my answer.


	11. Chapter 11

"You should know, everything that I have to say has already crossed your mind" I answered knowingly.

"Are you planning on leaving soon or do you want me to get you kicked out?" Asked Sherlock and I knew what he meant.

"Well this has been a nice chat Sherlock but I must get going and please don't interrupt Seb and I whilst we are having sex because it really just kills the mood" I said.

"Bye" said Sherlock.

"But what would you know? You're still the virgin" I continued.

"I said bye" said Sherlock and I could tell that he was getting irritated with me.

"Goodbye Sherlock" I said and walked out.

I went home and saw that Seb was already there.

"Hello Seb" I said.

"Hi Jim" said Seb and he didn't sound as happy as he always did when he saw me.

"What's wrong?" I asked but I already knew the answer but I still wanted to have a conversation with him.

"Nothing" answered Seb but I knew he was lying.

"Don't lie" I said.

"Well then why are you asking when you probably already know the answer?" Asked Seb.

"Because I want to hear it from you" I said.

"Fine then stay away from Sherlock!" said Seb.

"But then who will play the game with me?" I asked.

"Someone that's not Sherlock" answered Seb.

"Why are you jealous?" I asked.

"No, Yes, maybe" answered Seb and I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked and sounded at this point.

"Aww don't worry I'll never leave you for Sherlock or anyone else, you should know that" I said comforting him.

"Thanks" said Seb and I went to sit on the couch with him.

The next thing I knew Seb's lips were on my lips and what surprised me was the fact that I was actually kissing him back although I had no real feelings for him.

"Sherlock…" said Sebastian and I knew what he was thinking about.

"He won't interrupt us, now let's continue" I said reassuring him that we were going to be left in peace.

Then Seb continued kissing me and then he started taking off my shirt so I did the same with his shirt.

In a matter of minutes we were in my room naked, actually I was half-naked, my room because the curtains were drawn and nobody could see us, not that I actually cared if they did but I could sense that Seb cared so I was doing this for him.

Then Seb took of my trousers tugging of my pants along with my trousers and looked up at me his eyes filled with lust and I gave him a slight nod as if to give him encouragement and then he put his mouth around me and started going up and down and I moaned which seemed to turn him on even more which made him go faster and I moaned louder. Then Seb stopped and wrapped his hands on my dick and started going up and down really quickly and after a few minutes I released all over him and started panting.

Then I went down and took in as much of Sebastian as I could and started going up and down.

"Urgh Jim" moaned Sebastian and I was surprised by how much that turned me on but I still went faster and then I stopped and wrapped my hands around his dick and then started going up and down really quickly and within a few minutes later I felt Seb release all over my hands and then I fell back on the bed and Seb followed me, both of us panting heavily.

"That was…" said Seb and I knew what he meant.

"Yeah" I said and chuckled.

"I'll go have a wash" said Seb.

"Not if I get there first" I said getting up and running to the bathroom, Sebastian following closely behind me the both of us laughing happily...we were acting like normal people...

*Sherlock's Pov*

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored….

That's all that went through my mind as I stared at the wall blankly having nothing to do since I already figured out why Moriarty helped me, well actually he told me why but still.

What do I do? Why isn't Moriarty killing anybody? Wha- oh yeah he's having sex with Sebastian.

Urgh! BORED!

Bored, bored, and bored…oh God I was back to this again.

I took out my British army Browning L9 A1 out of my pocket and I was about to shoot the wall when Mrs Hudson walked in the room.

"Ah!" Mrs Hudson gasped in surprise.

"What?" I asked and then I remembered that I hadn't moved from this spot since Moriarty had left which meant that I was still shirtless with my trousers a bit lower than they would usually be showing off the top of my boxers.

"I'll get dressed you can go now" I stated knowing why she was here.

"Are you and John together?" Asked Mrs Hudson the hope ever present in her eyes.

"No he raped me" I said and then I got up pulling my trousers higher and then I got my shirt and started buttoning it up and then I brushed myself down.

"You can go now" I said.

"Oh ok bye Sherlock" said Mrs Hudson and she went downstairs.

"He'll be back though so make sure you get a restraining order for me!" I said but I knew she wouldn't do that.

The door downstairs closed.

"MRS HUDSON?" I asked shouting.

Nothing.

I got up, ran downstairs and started looking for her everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen so I went outside but I saw John coming towards the house so I closed and locked the door and ran upstairs again.

Did she possibly actually go and get me a restraining order?

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION CALLING YOU BRINGS APREHENSION-" my phone rang but I answered it.

I really need to change my ringtone one day. Brings back too much bad memories.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Only me" A familiar Irish accented voice filled my ears and it took me a moment to realise that it was Moriarty.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"More like do you want your precious Mrs Hudson back?" Moriarty replied and I could tell he had a smug look on his face.

"What have you done to her?" I questioned trying to stay as calm as I possibly could.

There was a loud banging on the front door downstairs.

"What was that?" Asked Moriarty.

"John now answer me" I said.

"Just know that I have her, but she's not in my apartment so don't bother looking there, she's in a place that you should know where, the past has happened there and the present is there as well, so many memories that we share where do you think I have her?" Moriarty riddled and before I could answer him the line was cut off.

"DARN YOU MORIARTY!" I shouted and then the door must've given way because I could hear John running upstairs.

"Where is he?" Asked John.

"Who?" I asked trying to buy me time.

"Moriarty" answered John.

"At home" I replied.

"So why did you shout darn you Moriarty?" Questioned John.

"Oh because he annoyed me" I lied.

"Oh ok" said John.

Maybe I should've just told him the truth, it might've saved me because I knew what his intentions were for being here.

"Not interested" I said.

"What?" Asked John obviously taken by surprise.

"I do not want a relationship with anybody I don't need anybody ok all I want is for you and me to stay as my friends and that's all" I replied.

"But I want more" said John.

Oh great. Embrace yourself Sherlock.

"Are you scared?" Asked John.

"No, yes, I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" Asked John some concern actually in his voice.

"Mrs Hudson has been kidnapped by Moriarty and I have to find her but-" I stopped myself from talking before I said too much, before I told John that I was getting weaker all of a sudden. "Let's find her then" said John.

"I have to find her without you or Moriarty will kill her" I lied because I really didn't want John to be on this case with me because I knew he would mostly do it to spend more time with me.

"Oh well if it's like that then…" John dragged out winking at me.

I should've just told him the truth….

I turned around but before I could start running John grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"John let go of me" I pleaded although I already knew it was useless.

How would I get him to stop?

I leaned in kissing him against my will.

"Are you happy now?" I asked whilst wiping my mouth to try and get rid of the kiss somehow.

"Y…you actually kissed me" stuttered John.

"Yes but I did it so that you wouldn't sexually harass me again" I huffed.

"Ok I won't" said John which took me by surprise but I made sure not to show it.

"Good, you can leave now" I motioned to the door and John went leaving me alone again, I finally have time to think.

Where would Moriarty hide Mrs Hudson? I know it's not his house because it didn't sound like he was lying to me on the phone.

He knew I would go to his house first because it's the most unlikely place that he would hide her.


	12. Chapter 12

The pool, Bart's hospital/ the rooftop, my lab, his house, Sebastian's house although they lived together, his old home in Ireland, that newspaper ladies house? These were all the places I could think of.

Urgh why did he have to do this? He could've of just kidnapped me or John and I would be totally fine with that but kidnapping Mrs Hudson was going way to far, I am going to kill him….

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION CALLING YOU BRINGS APPREHENSION TEXTS FROM YOU AND" My phone rang and I picked it up quickly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I shouted furiously into the phone not really caring who was on the other end anymore.

"Your body" Answered the person and I realised that it was John.

"Well you're not getting it…unless you kill me" I replied.

"I guess I'll have to kill you after all" said another voice which sounded very Irish and I only knew one Irish person…Moriarty.

"I can't wait" I replied sarcastically.

"Do I hear a hint of sarcasm in your voice?" Asked Moriarty.

"What do you want?" I asked suddenly tired of all this chaos.

"Do I get the sense that you've given up or is it just my ears?" Asked Moriarty avoiding my question.

"It's just your ears now what do you want?" I asked.

"To tell you a little riddle, forget about the last one I told you it was wayy to easy" Moriarty finally answered my question.

"I never liked riddles" I replied.

"Well you're going to have to get used to them for now because I love riddles" said Moriarty.

"I'm listening" I said preparing myself for whatever there was to come.

"It's in a place where you wouldn't go and think that I wouldn't go to, lots of noise, some of which you can chose if you want, a big crowd of people doing what ordinary do in places and circumstances like these, a place where you can become a whole different person by chemicals, this is the place where you will meet with me and get Mrs Hudson if you can" Riddled Moriarty and then the line was cut off.

So I've never been there but he has although I wouldn't think he would go there…. Where could that possibly be?

Urgh why did he have to give me a riddle? He could've just given me some sort of puzzle or something, wait he said forget the last riddle, why would he say that unless there was something about the last riddle that I didn't catch.

The past happened there and the present is happening there as well... is he talking about my house?

I went downstairs into 221C and checked in there I looked all over the place but there was nothing to be found, then I went into 221A and looked in there.

There was a white piece of paper on the floor so I went over to go and check it out. It read:

 _Hello Sherlock...well you searched for nothing because Mrs Hudson isn't here anymore because I put her elsewhere but you probably already know that because I called you... what is the name of your ringtone anyways I've always wanted to know but that's not important, what is important is that this is your last case because when you do find your precious housekeeper Sebastian will finally kill you and I won't stop him...so what if I get bored well I have Sebastian and he's going to fulfil my needs._

 _Bye Sherlock – for real this time._

I got the letter and got out of the house making sure I locked it behind me so that Moriarty couldn't come in again.

I got the taxi to go to Bart's so that I could examine the letter.

"Hello Sherlock" greeted a familiar Irish accented voice which I soon realised was Moriarty.

I tried to get out of the car but the doors were locked.

"I see that you got my letter" said Moriarty.

"I was going to examine it" I replied.

"No point" said Moriarty.

"I know but I just wanted to do something with my time" I replied.

"Oh so you decided to analyse a piece of paper instead of looking for your housekeeper?" Asked Moriarty in shock.

I smirked "Yes" I said simply.

"Do you party?" Asked Moriarty which caught me off guard.

"What? Off course not that's what ordinary people do and it's boring, I've only been drunk once and that was with John because I was doing an experiment which was horrible but apart from that no, I have better things to do with my time like analysing a letter that you wrote which is pointless but at least it might give me some clues as to where Mrs Hudson might be" I answered telling him everything which wasn't supposed to happen at all...this was bad, this was very bad I shouldn't have told him that I should've just said no and left it at that.

"You Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective has only gotten drunk once as an experiment? You really don't know what you're missing" said Moriarty which surprised me a little but I brushed it off.

"You can walk" I said.

"Hmm?" Asked Moriarty.

"When a guy has sex with another guy doesn't it hurt and make you limp?" I answered with a question.

"How do you know that you're a virgin?" Asked Moriarty obviously surprised by my answer.

"You forget that I am not ordinary like everyone else so I know stuff" I answered.

"B...but this is sex" stuttered Moriarty.

"Well there must be something in my magnificent mind palace about it because I seem to know about sex" I said.

"Oh well it was just a blowjob and hand job" confirmed Moriarty.

"Ah that explains it" I said.

"So what do you want?" I asked after wards.

"Huh?" Answered Moriarty in confusion.

"Well you must've wanted to tell me something or give me some kind of clue for me to be in this cab" I answered knowing that I had confused Moriarty so much that he wasn't even thinking properly which made me smirk again.

"I already gave you the clue" replied Moriarty looking very annoyed.

"Oh so why didn't you just say I could've been gone by now" I said.

*Moriarty's Pov*

He was right why didn't I tell him sooner? I tried to hide the confusion by not showing in my face but obviously it wasn't working because I saw Sherlock smirk once more.

"I could've but I know you looovveee my company" I lied saying the first thing that came to my mind.

"Don't flatter yourself Moriarty, you know as well as I do that I do not like your company because you're a psychopath" argued Sherlock and I knew he was right.

"So do you still want to go to Bart's?" I asked.

"No point now the letter will be contaminated but I really should get going now so goodbye" Sherlock answers and looks out of the window only to see the graveyard.

"This is where you got fake buried, this is where you'll get buried for real" I threatened.

"Yeah, yeah I get it already apparently I'm going to die soon, but what you do not understand J- Moriarty is the fact that I'm indestructible" Sherlock said in a really annoyed voice.

"Well so am I because I didn't die eit- hey were you about to call me Jim?" I couldn't stop myself from asking the last part.

Darn you Moriarty why did you have to get distracted by that simple thing, it was probably a slip of the tongue or something. I looked at Sherlock, his face told me nothing but his eyes had a look of fear in them, also something else but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"No now let me out" Sherlock demanded, then he started to try pushing the door open but it still wouldn't bulge because I still had them locked.

"GET ME OUT!" Shouted Sherlock furious by now.

"Nope" I replied popping the `p'. I was actually starting to like this more furious version of Sherlock than the one that was on the side of the angels.

Then Sherlock got on his back and kicked the glass window which shattered because of how hard Sherlock had kicked it.

"You won't be able to get out from that window" I stated.

Sherlock put one foot out, then the other and pretty soon only his upper half had to get out.

"Yes I can" stated Sherlock.

I quickly went to where Sherlock was.

"Sherlock"

"Yeah" replied Sherlock.

"Did you miss me?" I smirked.

"No" answers Sherlock.

"Then surely you won't mind me doing this" I said then kissed him on the lips but there was no tongue involved.

It was so sweet and innocent but I don't know why exactly I kissed him. After a while I pulled away from him leaving him dazed.

Then Sherlock wiped his lips in disgust and when I looked into his eyes I couldn't see anything, I couldn't read him, deduce him.

"You have Sebastian" commented Sherlock and then he was gone.

Well that went well.

*Sherlock's Pov*

I didn't know where to go after I climbed out of the taxi window. My mind was running all over the place, it was on overload. I couldn't stop thinking about what Moriarty meant, what the riddle meant, what the ki- I mean what hint he gave me what was it?

He asked me if I partied…what has that got to do with anything. Unless, unless he had kidnapped her and hidden her in a nightclub.

But there were about 337 nightclubs in London and I didn't have enough time to check all of them out.

Where would Moriarty go? Where would I go? Wait but he's gay and I'm not so would he go to a gay nightclub?

If so which one? Which one would suit Moriarty?

Would he go to a gay club? But I don't know any.


	13. Chapter 13

I called John. Pick up, pick up, come on pick up, ah finally.

"Sherlock?" Asked John.

"Give me the names of all the gay clubs you've been at" I demanded.

"You're gay?" Asks John shock evident in his voice.

"No but I need it for a case. The Mrs Hudson one" I answered.

"Uh ok, all I know are: Heaven, The Shadow Lounge, G-A-Y bar, Barcode, and Fire" answered John. Before he had the chance to speak again I cut off the line.

I went online to see where these clubs where.

*Five hours later* I had gone to all of the nightclubs that John had mentioned to me but I hadn't found Moriarty in any of them.

Then it hit me NIGHTclub, he probably went at night time Urgh I'm so stupid sometimes.

I went home seeing as it still wasn't time to go to the nightclubs at night time yet.

When I finally reached my flat I saw John sitting on the couch.

"Oh what do you want here?" I ask cautiously as I didn't want to do anything that would arouse John, making him pounce on me.

"I thought it might be helpful to let you know that you left your phone here plus night clubs open at night time" answers John.

"Did anyone call?" I ask alarmed.

"No" Answers John.

I relaxed once I heard his answer, the last thing that I wanted is for John to hear my ringtone.

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE FOR YOUR ATTENTION CALLING YOU BRINGS ME APPREHENSION TEXTS FROM YOU AND-" My phone rang and I grabbed it from John and pressed it against my ear.

"Who is it?" I asked surprisingly calm.

"Only me" Answers Moriarty.

"What do you want?"

"To let you know that I wouldn't be at a gay nightclub but at least you tried"

"So you're at any regular nightclub?" I ask.

"Yep" Answers Moriarty.

"Oh…" I answered.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"You'll never find me…darling" then the line got cut off.

Darling. Why did he just call me darling? Why does it matter? Why am I even thinking about this? Urgh my brain is so annoying sometimes, especially when it goes on overdrive.

I sat on my chair, put my fingers on my temples and entered my mind palace to think of all the regular nightclubs in London, near our area all I came up with was:

Ministry of Sound

Fabric

Heaven

Aura Mayfair

Plastic people

Boujis

Chinawhite.

Wait Heaven, John mentioned that it was a gay nightclub but it's also an ordinary nightclub where was it again?

Oh yeah that's right it was on: The Arches, Villiers Street, London WC2N 6NG. Did I think that Moriarty would be there? Off course I did, I would go there as soon as it opened…at eleven PM then I would wait for Moriarty to come. I didn't care if I stayed there the whole time without seeing Moriarty, it was the only way I could find out where Mrs Hudson was so that I could save the lady.

My phone pinged alerting me that I had a message so I opened it to see who it was it read:

 ** _Hello darling- JM_**

To which I replied.

 ** _I am not your darling, in fact I am nobody's darling- SH_**

 ** _Oh really? Well I just wanted to ask you something…-JM_**

 ** _Go on-SH_**

 ** _Did you figure out my riddle?-JM_**

 ** _Yes-SH_**

 ** _Well…-JM_**

 ** _You go to Heaven which is a nightclub, you know everybody there so they agreed to hide Mrs Hudson with no questions asked -SH_**

 ** _How do you know I go to Heaven? –JM_**

 ** _I figured it out, I'm not and idiot you know Moriarty or have you forgotten already? – SH_**

 ** _But why Heaven? –JM_**

 ** _You want me to tell you what you already know? –SH_**

 ** _Yes, go on –JM_**

 ** _It's a gay nightclub and a regular nightclub so obviously you would go there-SH_**

 ** _Well it wasn't that hard now was it? –JM_**

 ** _But there has to be some kind of catch…this is way too easy-SH_**

 ** _Ooh since when did you get good at this…darling-JM_**

 ** _I was always good at this, plus as I said before I am not your darling-SH_**

 ** _You couldn't deduce me before and now you can, I notice things or are you back on step number one?-JM_**

 ** _I've always been able to deduce you it's just that you've never noticed it-SH_**

 ** _Oh really? I think your too full of yourself sometimes-JM_**

I notice that the conversation is turning childish but I don't mind as long as I have something to do, so I decided to go along with it.

 ** _If you think that then why to you put up with me? Why don't you just kill me right now and set Mrs Hudson free? –SH_**

 ** _Oh but don't you see I'm already going to kill you but I want to make sure you had at least one last good case before you died-JM_**

 ** _Well I've already solved it all I need to do is go into the club, meet with you and get Mrs Hudson back. Then the case is closed and I go back to being bored to death again-SH_**

 ** _So you found out what the catch was already –JM_**

 ** _I need to meet up with you before because I cannot get into the club without you. They know you you're a regular visitor so they'll recognise you but not me because I've never gone-SH_**

There was no reply for couple of minutes which meant that either Moriarty was shocked that Sherlock actually knew all that or he was busy with Sebastian. I preferred the first option.

 ** _Where do you want to meet? –JM_**

 ** _Finally I thought you died, why don't we meet at our usual spot? –SH_**

 ** _But wouldn't you miss me if I died? :( -JM_**

 ** _No-SH_**

 ** _Ok we'll meet at our usual spot…darling-JM_**

 ** _I SAID I'M NOT YOUR DARLING! –SH_**

There was no reply which meant that Moriarty had decided to stop our conversation.

"I'm going out" I said.

"It's only ten o'clock" replied John which made me look outside our window.

Darn it he was right.

"I'm going out anyways" I protested not wanting to be alone with John because I didn't want to get raped.

"I'm not going to bite you know" mumbled John but I still heard.

"I know but I need to do something before I go to there" I lied, I didn't need to do anything before going to the nightclub unless you count meeting Moriarty at the pool.

"Your meeting Moriarty aren't you?" asks John.

"No" I lied knowing that he wouldn't be able to read me.

"So stay here" argued John.

"I really have to go now John"

"Stay" commanded John.

"I thought I told you that I have things to do" I argued starting to get annoyed with John.

John didn't say anything but I could deduce that he was thinking. I was about to walk away when suddenly I was pinned up against the wall, John was so close to me that our noses were touching. I looked to the side.

"Look at me" commanded John but I didn't listen.

John grabbed my chin and turned it so that I was facing him.

"Let go of me John" I warned getting even more annoyed at him.

"No" replied John stubbornly.

I was about to say something but my phone interrupted me.

`SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME STRUGGLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION CALLING YOU BRINGS ME APPREHENSION TEXTS FROM YOU AND SEX FROM YOU ARE THINGS THAT ARE NOT SO UNCOMMON FLIRT WITH YOU YOU'RE ALL ABOUT IT BUT TELL ME WHY I FEEL UNWANTED DAMN IT IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME BACK THEN WHY'D YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THAT IT'S CONFUSING TO THE CORE 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU WANT IT Oh, AND IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE SOMETHING SUBSTANTIAL WITH ME THEN WHY DO YOU GIVE ME MORE BABE I KNOW YOU WANT IT SAY THAT YOU WANT ME EVERY DAY THAT YOU WANT ME EVERY WAY THAT YOU NEED ME GOT ME TRIPIN' SUPER PSYCHO LOVE AIM, PULL THE TRIGGER FEEL THE PAIN GETTING BIGGER GO INSAE FROM THE BITTER FEELING TRIPPIN' SUPER PSYCHO LOVE' John got my phone from my pocket squeezing my thigh when doing so. Then he put it on loud speaker before answering.

"Speak" mouthed John. I nodded slightly to show that I had understood.

"Who is it?" I ask

"Only me" replies a familiar Irish accented voice and I immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"It's ten thirty are you coming or not it's very unusual for you to be late like this"

I looked outside and saw that it was indeed ten thirty.

"I'm on my way"


	14. Chapter 14

"Good because you wouldn't want Mrs Hudson to die now would you?"

"No, goodbye Moriarty"

"Bye…darling"

"I said-" I started but it was too late as the line was dead.

"I thought you weren't gay"

"I'm not"

"SO WHY DID HE CALL YOU DARLING THEN?" Shouted John shocking me slightly.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" I shouted back.

Then John kissed me but I was so angry at him that I managed to push him off me. John stumbled back before he dropped hard onto the floor. I quickly grabbed my coat and ran downstairs whilst putting my coat on.

I didn't bother waiting for a taxi to come I just ran to the pool realising on my way that I didn't have my gun with me.

Great.

I reached the pool within twenty minutes which meant by the time that John had taken and the time it took to get here it was about ten fifty.

Now I'm late.

I entered the pool. I saw Moriarty standing there in his Westwood suit looking as bored as ever.

"Sorry I'm late" I apologised although I didn't know why.

"Your hair is all messed up but never mind that let's go" commented Moriarty and we left.

Moriarty called up a taxi and we both got in it.

"Seb we're going to Heaven" instructed Moriarty and the driver turned to see us.

"Ok Jim"

Then we took off. We arrived at the club in an hour.

"Go home Seb I'll see you when I get back" dismissed Moriarty.

"Bye Jim"

Moriarty and I got of the car and Seb sped off. There was a long line outside of the club.

"Are we late?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No it's nearly eleven but these ordinary people wait out here from nine to wait and try to get in the club as quickly as possible.

"So we have to join the line?" I ask.

"No I am a VIP member, if I say you're with me then we'll be the first to go in the club"

"Ok"

Then we went up to the front of the line so that the bodyguards could recognise Moriarty and let us in.

"Hi Jonathan, hi Dave" greeted Moriarty smiling at them.

"Hello Richard, who's this?" greeted Jonathan, how did I know it was Jonathan well it's pretty obvious when you know how to deduce people.

"This is a friend of mine, his name is Steph"

"Come in then have fun" said Dave, then we walked in the nightclub.

There was lights bouncing around all over the place blinding me for a while but then my eyes got used to it so I was able to see properly.

There was a bar where you could buy drinks, some places where you could sit if you wanted to apart from the circular stools near the bar, there was also a stage and an upper place where a DJ was placed, the rest of the place was a massive…what was it called again? Oh yeah dance floor, there was a massive dance floor.

Moriarty dragged me to the circular stools and made me sit on one, then I watched as he sat on his stool.

"Where is she?" I asked knowing that Moriarty would know who I was talking about.

"Oh down to business so quickly?" questions Moriarty.

"Yes" I said earnestly.

Then a song came on and I recognised it immediately.

It was _`8-bit-heart'_ by Simon Curtis.

Ok so I lied to Moriarty by saying that ` _super psycho love'_ was the only song that I knew but so what.

"Why is a slow song playing?" I ask out of curiosity.

"This is how they always start off"

"Oh" was all I managed to get out.

"Do you want a drink?"

"How do I know that you aren't going to spike the drink with something?"

"Wow what makes you think that?"

"You wanted to kill me three years ago how can I not challenge your tactics?"

"Don't worry I won't spike it what do you want?"

"I'm not familiar with alcoholic drinks just get me whatever you're getting"

"Ok, are you a light weight?"

"A what?"

"Do you get easily drunk?"

"No, at least on beer I don't"

"Ok, we'll both find out today then"

"Uh huh"

*Jim's Pov*

Today…well actually tonight I get to finally see how vulnerable Sherlock is when he's drunk, I knew he was a heavy-weight so this would take time but in my opinion it was way worth it.

I ordered two Tom Collins and then waited for them to be prepared. The song changed to ` _Never close your eyes'_ by Adam Lambert.

*Two hours later*

It was now one AM. Both Sherlock and I were laughing together and talking at the same time.

Now was the perfect time to make the song request…

"Wait here" I commanded to Sherlock who was wiping the tears out of his eyes but nodded at what I had said.

I stumbled up the stairs, when I reached the DJ I tapped him on the shoulder.

"OH HI RICHARD!" shouted Chase over the loud music.

"HI!" I greeted him shouting as well.

"WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP YOU?"

"I HAVE A SONG REQUEST"

"GO ON"

"CAN YOU PLAY SUPER PSYCHO LOVE BY SIMON CURTIS?"

"YEAH SURE THING"

"THANKS MAN"

"THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR AINT IT?"

"YEAH"

I had requested the song, I can't wait to see Sherlock's reaction to this.

"RIGHT I HAVE TO GO NOW, THANKS AGAIN MATE"

"YEAH SURE BYE"

I stumbled back down the stairs nearly falling.

I was drunk but not that drunk because I still remembered why we were here and I'm pretty sure that Sherlock could too.

I went back to where Sherlock was.

"I'm back" I said leaning in closer to him so that he could hear me.

"I was starting to wonder where you had gone"

I got another two drinks which we started drinking.

"Hey I wonder what John would say about this"

"Yeah and I wonder what Sebastian would say to this"

Then we both thought about it. Then we burst out laughing hysterically.

"Seb would kill you"

"Same would go for John, he would kill you"

We managed to say whilst laughing.

"Jim?"

That surprised me. He called me by my first name, this meant that he was fully drunk because he would never call me by my first name, well not now anyways.

"Yeah?"

Sherlock looked into my eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

Great now I was fully drun- jfononmdmoclnr

The song changed, it was _`Super psycho love'_ by Simon Curtis which made Sherlock's eyes widen and he blushed a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing"

Sherlock looked up so that he could see me properly, then he frowned.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"You can't really dance to this"

I looked over to the dance floor, there was a sea of people still dancing.

"They don't seem to think so"

"I can't dance"

"Don't lie I've seen you dance before"

"I don't want to" Sherlock looked down again.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No too early"

I laughed loudly, Sherlock followed right after. We were back to laughing hysterically again wiping the tears of joy that were coming out of our eyes, eventually Sherlock clutched his side.

"Are you ok?"

"I've laughed too much that's all"

I leaned in closer to Sherlock, closer, closer…

*Sherlock's Pov*

We got closer, I couldn't control myself, my brain not working, my body doing what it wanted to do not listening to my commands.

Closer still until our noses touched.

Closer again and this time we were kissing. My brain exploded, I felt something move below so I pulled away from the kiss looking down.

Crap.

"What's wrong Sherlock?"

"Nothing" I lied.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

"I want to go home now"

"Ok"

Jim took out his phone and he started texting someone. Then he grabbed my arm.

"Come on then"


	15. Chapter 15

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you wanted to go home"

"Ok let's go then"

At least if I went home I could just vomit, fall asleep and do stuff tomorrow.

We got into a taxi. After a long, long time I got home, Jim got off with me.

"Uh welllll ttttthhiiissss iissss myyyy house" I slurred the alcohol finally cutting of my ability to speak properly.

"Byeee" slurred Jim in a sing-song voice but he kissed me hard, I heard the front door open but still we didn't break the kiss that had turned into a proper one somehow.

Someone pulled us apart, I looked at who it was and saw John with a very angry expression on his face. I looked back at Jim who was now smirking knowingly.

"Byeee Jiiimmm" I slurred yet again.

"Byee darliiingg" Jim parted from me and went back in the cab. Then I watched the cab take off.

Then John grabbed me, then he pushed me into the house. I stumbled up the stairs nearly falling once but John caught me in time.

"I think you should just sleep Sherlock, it would be best"  
I nodded ad dropped on the bed nearly falling asleep when I felt lips on my lips.

"Jiimmm?" I ask but saw that it was John when he pulled away from me.

"Good night babe"

"Gooood nniiiigght" then darkness surrounded me.

I woke up, rushing to the toilet to vomit.

Someone else came and he held my hair away from my face so that I could see where I was vomiting properly.

"Are you ok?" Asks the man who I recognised as John.

"Yeah, but why am I vomiting?" I answer with a question.

"You got terribly drunk"

"Oh"

"Bleugh" I vomited again.

I continued vomiting for about an hour, when I finished I rinsed my mouth with water and splashed some water on my face to freshen up.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks John"

"You're welcome, you should go back to sleep though because it's only four and you have nothing to do tomorrow"

"Ok"

I went back into bed where John covered me up.

"Good night John"

"Night Sherlock"

As soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a deep slumber.

*Eight hours later*

I woke up with a massive headache which made me groan loudly. What had happened? I couldn't remember a thing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" my voice sounding coarse.

In came John holding a cup of tea.

"I brought you tea, I thought you might need it after what happened last night"

What happened last night? Was John here the whole time? Oh no did he actually rape me?

"Don't worry I didn't do anything" reassured John.

"What exactly happened yesterday and why does my head hurt so much?"

"You got very drunk, this headache you're feeling is called a hangover"

"Oh so I got drunk but what happened? How did I get drunk?"

"Ask Moriarty" anger flashed in John's face.

"What did Moriarty do?"

"All I saw was you two kissing and you called him Jim"

My eyes widened at this, I had kissed Moriarty. Surely now John was making things up right? My mind couldn't recall the events from yesterday at all.

"SOMETHING LATELY DRIVES ME CRAZY HAS TO DO WITH HOW YOU MAKE ME" my phone started ringing but I answered it.

"Who is it?" I ask my voice still coarse.

"Only me" said a husky Irish accented voice. It took me a while to realise that it was Moriarty who was speaking on the phone.

"You sound different" I commented for reasons unknown even to me.

"As do you, do you have any idea what happened yesterday?"

"No"

"Neither do I but it turns out that I had a camera on me the whole time so we can see if anything happened, come over to my house so that we can see it together"

"Ok I'll come as soon as I can"

"Bye"

"Bye"

The call got disconnected.

"I believe I need to meet someone"

"I'm coming with you"

"John do you ever worry what would happen to Mary or Naomi when you say these things"

"Ok but before you leave, please take your gun" said John handing me my gun.

"Thanks" I said getting up.

"I slept in this?"

"If I had undressed you…well you know" John turned a bright pink colour.

"Oh well thanks"

John nodded and left the room to let me get dressed.

I wore a suit as always with a white shirt. I went to the living room and put my shoes on.

"You need to eat"

"I'm good"

"Sherlock" John warned growling.

I got the toast from his hand and took a bite.

"Happy now?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No"

"Well I'm going now and you should probably check on Mary and Naomi" I grabbed my coat, put it on and went outside.

I got the cab to Moriarty's house. When I got there I just stood at the front door contemplating if this was a trap or not.

Then the door opened with a strong force and it made contact with my face. I nearly fell but someone grabbed my hand and I rolled my eyes at how cliché the situation was.

"Lucky I caught you"

I looked up to see Moriarty.

I got on my feet properly and yanked my hand out of Moriarty's.

"Thank you"

"Come in"

I followed Moriarty to his living room which was the same as last time just that it looked like someone had slept on the couch, most probably Sebastian because he was angry and thought I was stealing Moriarty away from him.

"Sit" commanded Moriarty.

"I'm not a dog you can't just command me to do whatever you want me to do"

"That's not what you said when I told you to meet me at the pool so that we could go to that nightclub yesterday"

I was about to ask him how he knew that but then I remembered that he had a camera on him the whole time. I sat on the couch with Moriarty joining me shortly afterwards when he had connected the camera to the TV.

*A couple of hours later*

So John was right, I had kissed Moriarty. I had called him Jim. That I had gotten drunk.

When Moriarty had gone back to his home, here he had an argument with Sebastian which was why Sebastian had slept on the couch instead of the bed where he usually slept.

Then the only thing that the camera recorded was Moriarty vomiting, rinsing out his mouth and then going back to sleep again.

Moriarty stopped the footage.

"So where is Mrs Hudson?" I asked wanting to avoid the fact that I had actually called him Jim and kissed him.

Why that was bothering me I had no idea, the past was the past this was the present so I shouldn't be bothered…but I was.

"In here"

"But I thought you said she wasn't here"

"Seb got her from the club and transported her here, she's in my bedroom"

I got up and entered Moriarty's room, there was Mrs Hudson. Her hands tied behind her back and a gag put in her mouth to stop her from crying out for help.

I rushed over to her setting her free, once I had done so she embraced me. I patted her back awkwardly because I wasn't really used to this sort of affection.

"I was so scared"

"It's ok your safe now"

"All thanks to you"

"Let's get you home then" I said.

We got to Moriarty's living room. Moriarty was sitting in the exact same position as before.

"Delete it and never think of it again, I'm deleting some of the stuff that happened so that I don't have to think about last night as much"

"Huh, oh yeah sure I'll delete it"

Why was he so distracted? Oh well not my problem.

Moriarty got up and followed us to the door.

"Sherlock"

I turned to see him.

"Yes?" I ask.

Moriarty didn't reply but what he did do was kiss me.

I pushed him off me wiping my lips in the process.

"What do you thi-" I started but the door was slammed shut.


	16. Chapter 16

What was that about?

"Come on Mrs Hudson let's go before he decides to kill me"

I got a taxi and we were home in a matter of minutes.

I rang John knowing that he would want to know about Mrs Hudson and if she looked ok or not.

"Babe?"

"John…It's Sherlock"

"I know"

"Don't call me babe"

"What do you want?"

"Mrs Hudson is back I thought you might want to come to see her or something"

"I'm coming right now" John said and I disconnected the call.

"Do you need anything?"

"Are you and Moriarty together?"

"No and I'm not gay, love or any types of love relationships are not really my area"

"Ok"

Then John came into the room.

"Mrs Hudson are you ok, did he hurt you? Did he give you food?" asks John in concern.

"I'm fine, Moriarty was nice and good to me, he said he done it for Sherlock that he just wanted to see him more often"

John tensed up.

"Why would he do that?" I asked mostly talking to myself than anybody else.

"Sherlock" said Mrs Hudson.

"Yes"

"You might want to stop John from killing him" I looked around the room and John was nowhere to be seen.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes"

I ran out not bothering to catch a taxi but running as fast as I could towards Moriarty's house.

I heard a gunshot as soon as I entered the house. I ran to where the shot was taken, the living room.

Nobody was hurt thank goodness.

I saw that John was about to shoot Moriarty so before he could do so. John had shot.

I was pushed onto the floor with someone falling on top of me. The gunshot hit the wall which assured me that nobody was dead…yet.

I got up and walked up to John.

I took his gun from his hands then threw it on the floor.

"Come on lets go"

"No"

Then Sebastian came into the scene rushing over to Moriarty who was brushing himself down.

I heard a gun click behind me.

"See John, if you kill Moriarty you lose me as well because Sebastian will kill me, so do you want me dead or alive?"

"Alive"

"Let's go then" I said.

Then we went home together.

"How's Naomi?" I tried starting a conversation.

"Good" was all that John said.

So much of trying to start a conversation.

Then we finally reached 221B. When we got inside we saw Mrs Hudson.

"I'm going to rest for a while"

"Ok if you need anything just call us"

"Ok"

Then we both climbed upstairs.

"So what are we doing here?" John asked decently.

"Well I'm just waiting for another case, this one was…well different"

I knew that John knew what I was talking about so we just left it at that.

I am bored. That's the thing about being a high functioning sociopath, you get bored easily and then you start wondering what the point of life was.

John was on his computer, probably catching up on his blog and telling his readers the latest case that I was in.

"Miss out the stupid sentimental things" I commanded.

"I wasn't intending on putting them in the blog anyways"

"Good"

John went back to typing. I decided to go into my mind palace to see if Moriarty had wiped out anything from the camera that he didn't want me to see.

Nope. I couldn't recall any of yesterday's events which annoyed me greatly.

I am never going to get drunk ever again, it was horrible and I still had a ` _hangover'_ as John called it.

Then a song played out, at first I thought it was my ringtone but then I realised that it was playing from John's laptop.

"This is your ringtone isn't it?"

What was he playing at? Yeah he was jealous of Moriarty for idiotic reasons but he didn't have to take it this far.

"Yes why?"

"There's a song called ` _Flesh_ ' on this by Simon Curtis"

"I don't know that song" I admitted. I only knew two of Simon's songs.

"Let's hear it then"

"Uh, I'm busy"

"No you're not, this'll pass the time come on please" pleaded John.

"I am busy how could you possibly know what's going through my mind? You're only ordinary" I accused.

"You're thinking about yesterday"

Impressive for someone as ordinary and sentimental as him although I didn't say this out loud because then John would be all over me.

"No I'm not" I lied knowing that he wouldn't be able to see through my façade.

"You are because then you wouldn't look so lost"

I look lost?

*John's Pov*

I saw a flash of fear pass Sherlock's beautiful eyes which always seemed to change colour every time you looked at him. Sherlock quickly regained his composure making it look like nothing had happened all though we both knew what just happened.

Sherlock Holmes, my Sherlock was scared of something or should I say someone?

Then Sherlock went back to what he was doing, which was thinking about yesterday or other things since I wasn't able to read people as well as Sherlock was able to.

Did he really think I would listen to him? Well I wasn't.

I clicked on the YouTube video that had the song that none of us had heard before.

There was an advert but luckily the sound was on mute. I skipped the advert and stopped the music from playing anymore so that I could turn the volume up to one hundred.

It began:

This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
into my brain, into none of the above  
this is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me.  
This spark of black that I seem to love

We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot

Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)  
Make me beg for more

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh


	17. Chapter 17

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Then the song ended.

I looked at where Sherlock was sitting previously but he wasn't there.

"SHERLOCK?" I shouted.

I heard movement coming from Sherlock's room so I went over there. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Sherlock?"

Silence.

"Sherlock come out"

"Why should I"

"Because uh I thought you were waiting for a case to solve"

"Moriarty won't give me a case today he doesn't have time"

"How would you know?"

"You seem to forget that I'm a genius" reminded Sherlock.

"Ok right so are you going to stay in there the whole day?"

"Yes"

"I'm going home bye Sherlock, if you need anything just call me ok"

"Bye" dismissed Sherlock.

I left the house and went to my own where Mary was with Naomi.

"Hello"

"Hello John, did you go on a case?"

"Well we did get Mrs Hudson back but Sherlock is waiting for another case"

"Oh well um, how do I put this? Ok Naomi and I are going to see Naomi's real dad, Alex"

"Oh, um how long are you going for?"

"About two or three weeks, I want them two to bond, you know have that father and child relationship"

"Ok"

"Well goodbye for now John, thanks for all the help you've given me"

"You're welcome"

Mary left the house with Naomi, she was dragging a medium sized luggage along with her.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, no it's ok you've done enough"

"Ok"

I watched as Mary left. I realised that I had the house to myself and I was alone.

Then there was an explosion behind me which threw me on the floor. I heard sirens becoming louder and then I saw the police cars and ambulances come to the scene of the explosion.

Sherlock was bound to come to this; he would finally have a case to solve. I got up and brushed myself off.

As I had expected I saw Sherlock climb out of a taxi cab. I went towards him.

"Hello John"

"I'm a witness, I think"

"Your house was right behind the explosion off course you are a witness you saw what happened"

Then I remembered that Mary and Naomi were only gone for about five minutes before the explosion happened.

"I…I need to go check on something"

"Don't worry Mary and Naomi are safe, they got the cab to the train station"

I sighed in relief. "Ok thanks"

"Do you want to assist me for this case?" Asked Sherlock.

"Yeah thanks" I replied.

"Who do you think did this?"

"Moriarty"

"But they want me to provide evidence" said Sherlock as we walked into what was left of the blown up building.

I looked at the wall there was graffiti on the wall, it was Moriarty in black and white with the words: I O U In red.

"Uh Sherlock, I think the wall is enough evidence altogether" I pointed out.

Sherlock looked at the wall and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"H…he…that's too obvious John that's not evidence, plus he sai to me three years ago before I fake died I don't think he would use the same threat because that would be so terribly boring and it would be unbelievably easy for me which would bore Moriarty" explained Sherlock.

"Forget I even asked" I mumbled.

I looked at the floor and something shiny caught my eye.

"It looks like the person who bombed the place left something behind" I commented crouching down.

I was about to pick it up when someone next to me swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch anything without gloves, idiot" criticized Sherlock.

"Oh sorry" I apologised.

Sherlock took the shiny thing which turned out to be a silver chain bracelet with the letters JM engraved in it.

"This is the evidence" Sherlock said excitedly.

"Did he leave it here on purpose?"

"No, it slipped off when he had to run away from the building before it blew up" stated Sherlock.

"How do you know?"

"He wouldn't be that careless to let a bracelet slip off his hand"

"So his DNA will be on it" I stated the obvious.

"Yes, I, I mean we will finally have his DNA on the database"

"Good"

"We have to go to Bart's now"

Both of us got the taxi to Bart's hospital.

Sherlock and I just walked in knowing that the staff wouldn't ask us questions because we were so well known, the consulting detective and his blogger.

We went into the labs where Sherlock set up a microscope and the other equipment that he needed which names I wasn't that familiar with.

Then Sherlock placed the bracelet under the microscope to see if it even had any DNA or whatever he was searching for.

Sherlock's eyes widened as he shook his head and then frowned afterwards.

"What have you found out so far?"

Silence

Sherlock was muttering in a low voice so I couldn't hear him.

He took some notes down and went back to inspecting the bracelet.

"I O U" stated Sherlock.

"Sorry what?"

"Hmm?"

"You sai what was that about?"

"Oh nothing don't worry it's completely meaningless" replied Sherlock.

Then Sherlock got the bracelet and put it in a circular thing. After that he got some type of acid and poured it all over the bracelet, it made a loud fizzing sound.

"Real, its real silver must have been expensive" commented Sherlock and I knew that he was talking more to himself than he was talking to me.

If it was that expensive then why would he be so careless to drop it even if it was by accident?

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure John" commented Sherlock, I was about to ask him how he knew that but then decided to leave it.

Then Sherlock's phone pinged. Sherlock left it so I went over to see who had texted him. It was an unknown number. I opened the text which read:

 _Hello darling… did you miss me?_

 _Well I dropped a little something at the crime scene so if you could please return it or if you want you can keep it in memory of me when we don't see each other although I do prefer that I have it back._

 _Jim xx_

I shoved the phone into Sherlock's chest which made him stumble back a bit and nearly dropped the chain bracelet but he managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Who is it?"

"It's the devil" I answered in fury.

"Oh Moriarty? He probably wants his bracelet back but I still need to analyse it, can you test him to say that he won't get it back for a long time, three days maybe" said Sherlock sounding as if he wasn't bothered.

I slapped him across the cheek.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERENT TOGETHER!" I shouted.

My anger got the best of me at times…this was one of the times that I couldn't control my anger.

"We're not" Sherlock said calmly.

"THEN WHY DID HE CALL YOU DARLING AND LEAVE TWO KISSES AFTER HIS NAME?" I continued shouting.

"He done that? Well it's obvious that he wants to wind me up by doing so, it doesn't mean anything" answered Sherlock.

I calmed down a little.

"Oh" I said.

Then Sherlock went back to inspecting the chain bracelet.

"Is there any DNA on the bracelet?" I asked.

"Wait" commanded Sherlock.

I waited and waited and waited….

Someone was shaking me so I opened my eyes to see who it was.

"You fell asleep" stated Sherlock.

"Oh…sorry, did you get the evidence?" I apologised.

"Yeah, do you want to come with me so that I can return it to Moriarty?" Asked Sherlock.


End file.
